


To be Decided 가져가 |Soobin×Kai×Yeonjun

by Alanasmithwheeler, Strawberry_Bin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Huening Kai, Porn with Feelings, Possesive Choi Soobin, Possessive Behavior, Prince Huening Kai, Slow Romance, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Vaginal Sex, omegas with vaginas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanasmithwheeler/pseuds/Alanasmithwheeler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Bin/pseuds/Strawberry_Bin
Summary: Los reyes Yeonjun y su pareja Soobin y si bien su relacion es perfecta, ambos no pueden ignorar las tradiciones de su reino. Así que Yeonjun debe tomar en matrimonio al príncipe Omega del reino Synonymph; tomándolo como su segundo esposo más nunca su pareja -ese sólo era Soobin-Autor: AlanasmithwheelerBeta: HeartlessGray
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 40
Kudos: 48





	1. 🎐𝔒𝔫𝔢🎐

Desde que Kai tiene memoria, su vida ha sido entrenada para este momento.

Había nacido del matrimonio de la reina Omega Huening Lea y el rey Alpha Hwang HyunJin, siendo el único heredero de la corona de Synonymph debido a que su concepción fue casi un milagro ya que su madre no concretaba un embarazo al ser muy débil, afortunadamente esto no desanimó a la pareja quien siguió intentando hasta que una noche de luna llena su primer embarazo exitoso fue logrado, dando a luz a un pequeño que fue el milagro de ambos padres. Eso hasta que los cónsules reales se entrometieron, al igual que la reina, Kai había nacido como un omega y eso le quitaba su derecho real de heredar la corona y solo podía ser regente si un Alpha del reino se casaba con él como previamente había hecho su madre; HyunJin y Lea hicieron de todo para evitar esto alegando que Kai a comparación de su madre, era un joven más fuerte y sano, más los cónsules no dieron su paso atrás y cuando menos los reyes esperaron, fueron alejados a la fuerza de su cachorro para que éste pasara a ser educado como lo que era. Un omega que serviría solo de consorte para un rey vecino que ninguno de ellos conocía. 

Su boda fue pactada después de su tercer celo, siendo entregado al primer rey de Nanchul, el rey que había reclamado a un Alpha como su pareja hacía cinco años y solo había permitido su matrimonio como un simple lazo entre naciones. Kai recuerda como en su boda el rey Yeonjun le veía sin emociones, replicando un texto ensayado que él no escribió, colocando en la mano de Kai un anillo que le reclamaba como su esposo más nunca su pareja, no, ese lugar lo ocupaba el segundo rey, Soobin, un Alpha del cuál Yeonjun se desvivía, mirándolo y profesando un amor del cuál Kai nunca podría experimentar. 

Dejo de pensar en el pasado para centrarse en el ahora, recordando el sitio donde estaba. Había salido del castillo de la familia Choi para escabullirse y ver a los conejos del jardín real, ignorando el hecho que su padre le dijo de pequeño, “nunca salgas sin la compañía de un sirviente” 

🎐🎑🎐

Hanbin salió de los aposentos reales como alma que llevan al purgatorio, buscando por todos los sitios al joven príncipe, temiendo lo peor ya que este no debía desaparecer de su vista. Uno de los guardias reales le menciono que vio al Omega salir rumbo al jardín real y Hanbin casi grita por la imprudencia del menor, atrayendo la atención de una de las personas que menos querían ver por estos momentos. 

Detrás de él, el segundo rey observaba todo con diversión. Como un Alpha era bastante receptivo con los aromas así que gracias a eso podía sentir la preocupación y el miedo que trasmitía el aroma de dulces duraznos del sirviente personal de Kai, cuando estas notas empezaron a volverse cada vez más amargas fue que decidió intervenir. 

― ¿Qué sucede Hanbin? 

Aun respirando agitado por haber corrido desde el castillo, Hanbin se forzó a verse presentable para el segundo rey. 

― Es el príncipe Huening, su majestad. Salió mientras dormía y ahora no puedo encontrarle 

Ante la sorpresa de Hanbin, el Alpha solo emitió una pequeña risita, el sirviente no pudo comprender las actitudes del Alpha pero prefirió mejor no preguntar, había aprendido a nunca cuestionar a su rey. 

― No te preocupes Hanbin, se exactamente dónde está el príncipe. ― dijo, recordando ver como en la mañana una silueta de unos seis pies de alto salía del castillo sin ser detenido por los guardias, corriendo a todo lo que daba en dirección a los jardines reales. 

En aquel sitio un joven acariciaba a un pequeño conejito blanco que dormía en regazo mientras otros más le rodeaban encantados por la amabilidad del Omega, observando por el rabillo del ojos como unos cuantos saltaban por todo el jardín jugueteando entre ellos. Un aroma conocido le sacó de su pequeña distracción, observando desde la lejanía a Hanbin y Soobin, con delicadeza retiró al conejito de su regazo, dejándolo en el suelo mientras se levantaba. 

― Buenos días su majestad y también para ti Hanbin. 

― Kai, te busque por todos lados. ― suspiró tranquilo el menor mientras se acercaba al príncipe, ignorando que Soobin estaba con ellos, después de todo los sirvientes tenían prohibido hablar de manera tan informal a la realeza. 

Por lo menos Kai tuvo la audacia de verse arrepentido. ― Lo lamento Hanbin, quería venir a ver a los conejos, no pensaba tomarme mucho tiempo pero ellos me atraparon. 

Hanbin por lo normal estaría molesto ante la imprudencia del príncipe, pero esta no era la primera vez que Kai hacía algo así. En más de medio año le ha hecho sentir que el omega mayor era arena que se escapaba de sus manos, escabulléndose múltiples veces, motivo por lo cuál el segundo rey encontraba la situación bastante divertida. 

El rey se acercó más al príncipe, acariciando sus leves rizos ― Hyuka debes de ser más cuidadoso, cariño. Recuerda que por lo menos debes de informarle de tus escapes a Hanbin. 

― Lo sé ― Kai suspiró ― Lo lamento su majestad, no se repetirá. 

Soobin levanta una ceja y Kai inmediatamente entiende su error. 

— Hyung — intenta de nuevo. — Lo siento, Soobin hyung. 

Fue hace sólo un mes que Soobin insistió en que el príncipe lo llamara hyung, así que entiende que todavía a veces se escapa, pero está bien, todavía tiene bastante tiempo para acostumbrarse a ello. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuka? — pregunta mientras arregla el cuello desordenado del príncipe. 

— Quería jugar un poco con los conejitos y luego ir a ver la cascada, hyung.— le dice emocionado. — Pensaba llamar a Hanbin en cuanto los conejos me dejarán salir. 

Hanbin casi resopla al lado del rey. 

— Quieres decir cuando, yo, te encuentre. — Kai sólo sonríe tímidamente. — Bien, vamos. 

Pero Soobin abruptamente pone su mano en el antebrazo de Hanbin, incapacitándolo para dar otro paso. 

— Eso no será necesario, Hanbin. — Sonríe por la mirada confusa del adorable sirviente — Yo mismo llevaré a Kai a la cascada. 

Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Pero fue una sorpresa que Huening Kai no recibiera con un emocionado aplauso. 

— ¿En serio, hyung? — Si Kai fuera un cachorro, su cola probablemente se movería con excitación de un lado a otro. —¿Me llevarás? 

El segundo rey se encuentra sonriendo con cariño, su mano se extiende para acariciar una de las mejillas del Omega, adorando como aquella sonrisa lo hacia ver tan adorable. — Por supuesto, Kai. Vamos antes de que cambie de opinión. 

Sin otra palabra, Soobin entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kai, sin perder vista en como el príncipe se había ruborizado. Los dos miembros de la realeza dejaron a Hanbin en los jardines, listo para ser llamado en caso de que necesiten ayuda. La cascada no estaban tan lejos, sólo debían dar un pequeño paseo. Así que después de una caminata de quince minutos arribaron al sitió. 

— Vaya — dice Kai con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. — esto se vuelve aún más hermoso cada vez que la veo. 

Como tú, dice mentalmente Soobin, mordiendo sus labios para evitar que el halago salga de sus labios. — ¿Deberíamos mirar más de cerca? 

El Príncipe asiente con entusiasmo. Sonríe tan ampliamente y con tanta emoción, que el rey no pudo evitar reflejar su alegría. La sonrisa del omega sale cuando arrastra a Soobin con él hacia la cascada. 

El corazón de Soobin retumba más fuerte cada que ve esa hermosa sonrisa. Huening Kai estaba mirando la belleza de la cascada frente a él cuando vio una marca rojiza en el cuello de Soobin. Observa en dirección al suelo, sintiendo una pequeño dolor en su pecho. Recuerda que Soobin tuvo su celo hace dos semanas, y lo pasó con el rey, Choi Yeonjun. Bueno, él es el esposo de Soobin y Kai, pero Yeonjun es el Alpha y la pareja de Soobin. Hace todo lo posible para no bajar su estado de ánimo, pero no puede dejar de pensar en eso. De hecho, él sólo vino aquí para cumplir con la tradición, un pacto de siete siglos entre su reino y el reino de Nanchul, recordando aquella ley que establecía que si el heredero nacía como un Omega tenía la obligación de casarse con un Alpha del reino y si no lo hacía los cónsules reales serían los encargados de ofrecerlo en sagrado matrimonio a un Alpha de un reino vecino. 

No estaba aquí por amor, estaba aquí por deber. Hace seis meses que se fue de su casa, hace mucho que lo superó, o eso es lo que intenta creer con tanta fuerza. 

— Mira Kai — Soobin señala un árbol cercano con las flores favoritas del Omega en la parte inferior. —, está en pleno florecimiento. 

Soobin... Soobin era el Alpha con el que Yeonjun se había enlazado. No con él. Durante cinco años, estaban felices y contentos, no necesitaban un omega... no necesitaban a Kai. Yeonjun sólo lo había tomado como su esposo, pero no como su pareja. Ese era Soobin, el lindo, lindo... Soobin, el bello, inteligente y gentil rey que su pueblo ha adorado desde que se enlazó con Yeonjun. Sólo Soobin estaba enamorado del Rey, no de él. 

Francamente Kai piensa que no había lugar para él en el palacio en lo absoluto. Pero a veces, le gusta pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, puede anclarse un poco entre ellos. De la misma manera que Soobin aprieta su mano mientras miran las flores que los rodea. A veces se pierde en lis ojos de Soobin, de la misma manera que éste se pierde en la sonrisa del príncipe. Y piensa, ¿Qué se sentirá ser la razón por la que brillan esos hermosos ojos? 

— Estas se ven preciosas en ti — Soobin escoge una flor roja y cuidadosamente la coloca en la oreja de Kai —. Eres tan hermoso, omega. 

Nunca negará cómo su corazón martillea dentro de su pecho mientras se ruboriza. En lugar de eso, mira hacia otro lado, mirando hacia la cascada, murmurando un tímido — Gracias, hyung — sólo porque no quiere ser el único que se ruboriza aquí, toma una flor violeta y hace lo mismo, colocándola en el oído de Soobin. — Pero tú eres mucho más hermoso, hyung, el Alpha más hermoso de la tierra. 

Por eso el Rey se había enamorado de Soobin, después de todo, ya que era tan hermoso en el exterior como en el interior. 

Y tal vez Kai también se esta enamorado de él. 

— Tonterías, — Ve la inseguridad nadando alrededor de los ojos del omega. Él desearía poder borrarla por completo, pero por ahora esto tendría que ser así. — Nadie es tan hermoso como tú — Se ríe ligeramente, deseando que su corazón deje de florecer como lo hicieron estas flores. Kai mira hacia otro lado mientras sacude la cabeza, bostezando un poco mientras mira el campo abierto. 

— ¿Tienes sueño, Hyuka? — no quiere llamar a eso un desliz. — ¿Deseas tomar una siesta? 

Hay una suave sonrisa en la cara de Kai y le recuerda a Soobin el pingüino bebé que ha visto en uno de esos libros que Yeonjun le había regalado. 

— Sí, hyung, regresemos para que pueda pedirle a Hanbin que tome una siesta conmigo. 

No importa lo que digan, el corazón de Soobin se retuerce al pensar que Kai preferiría pasar su tiempo con otro omega, que con sus Alphas. Suena muy mal, pero es lo que es. 

— ¿Qué tal si te echas una siesta aquí? — pregunta mientras tira de Kai y se sienta contra un gigantesco tronco de árbol, acariciando su regazo. — Ven, puedes descansar aquí conmigo. 

El omega mira asustado al rey. — ¿Aquí? 

Mientras que Soobin sólo sonríe burlonamente, — Sí, Kai ¿A menos que le niegues a tu rey sus deseos? 

Pero como es el Omega, sólo mira juguetonamente a su hyung. Odia cuando tira la carta del "rey", sabe que no puede decir que no a eso. 

— Te odio — Se queja cuando se arrodilla y pone su cabeza en el regazo de Soobin. 

El Rey sólo se ríe cariñosamente, — No, no lo haces. 

Tienes razón, no lo hago. No creo que pueda físicamente piensa Kai quién resopla mientras se acurruca cerca de la barriga de su hyung, bostezando una vez más, sintiendo los dedos de Soobin acariciar su cabello. 

— ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te ataca aquí, su ma-, hyung? — Se preocupa un poco. — Eres el segundo Rey, no debes estar desprotegido. 

Es en momentos como estos donde desea que Kai también le dé el mismo valor a su vida como lo hace con la suya. Después de todo, también era el príncipe consorte de Nanchul, y el heredero único de Synonymph, pero todos saben que Kai siempre se verá como alguien inferior a su hyung. 

Él es sólo el segundo después de todo. Ni siquiera un compañero, sólo el segundo esposo. 

Pero Soobin no conoce los pensamientos que inundan la mente del Omega, así que con la gentileza que fue educado, deja caer un beso en la frente del príncipe. 

— No te preocupes Kai, hyung es fuerte. Puedo y te protegeré, pequeño. 

Los ojos de Kai estaban medio cerrados por la sensación de los dedos de Soobin corriendo a través de su cabello. Además del calmante aroma del café tostado que el Alpha exuda, mezclándose perfectamente con su propio aroma a algodón de azúcar y caramelo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. 

— Ese debería ser yo, hyung. — Susurra, mientras empieza a ser devorado por el sueño. La sola presencia de Soobin es tan, pero tan reconfortante, que le hace sentirse tan seguro. — Debería ser yo quien mantuviera a salvo a mi compañero Alpha. 

Silencio. 

El corazón de Soobin cae como los párpados de Kai finalmente lo hacen. 

— Tonterías — susurra incluso si está seguro de que Kai se durmió hace mucho tiempo. 

El Omega era tan alto y tan grande, tan grande como su corazón, pero en los brazos de Soobin, se veía y se sentía tan pequeño. Ya han pasado seis meses desde que llegó a sus vidas y aunque Soobin al principio tenía sus propias reservas, ya que él era el primer esposo y el único compañero de Yeonjun después de todo, pero con los días notó que no tiene absolutamente nada que temer; y es más, se arrepiente de haber recibido al joven omega en su casa de manera tan fría. 

Deja caer otro beso en la frente del Omega mientras no deja de acariciar el suave cabello. 

El chico era tan hermoso, sus ojos siempre brillaban tanto y su sonrisa brillaba por todas partes, y Soobin podría mirarlo fijamente por toda la eternidad. 

— Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, mi pequeño. Te protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga...

🎊


	2. 🎐𝔗𝔴𝔬🎐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me emocionaron sus comentarios que me esforcé a pensar de que no puedo usar mucho mi mano debido a un pequeño accidente laboral, espero les guste este capítulo y recuerden que este fic se actualizará cada viernes (hora Seúl) en el transcurso del día 💕

Yeonjun observa aquella carta atentamente, levantando la mirada de aquellos documentos para ver por la ventana a Kai ser abrazado por Hanbin, recibiendo el gesto de manera más que adorable, recibiendo besos en las comisuras de sus labios, de sus brillantes y adorables labios, aquellos que Yeonjun jura son más dulces que cualquier postre a la vez que se ven tan suaves que ni los pétalos de las flores pueden igualar; esta clase de pensamientos debería sorprenderlo pero honestamente, ha estado sintiéndose así desde hace varios meses. Muchas veces se había sorprendido siguiendo con la mirada al omega, observándole cuando regaba las flores del jardín junto a su sirviente, cuando cargaba por todos lados aquellos conejos que Soobin le obligó comprar para serles de compañía al menor, a veces desearía poder ser uno de esos animalitos que se refugian en los brazos del omega, sintiendo sus manos y sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Sacude la cabeza, debe dejar de divagar y centrarse en aquello que acababa de leer.

― _Haruto_ ― el beta se acercó a él ante el llamado.

― _¿Me llamó su majestad?_

 _― Sí, necesito que le informes a Hanbin que le haga maletas al príncipe omega de inmediato, a más tardar esta noche partiremos en camino a Crown. ―_ Haruto asintió, saliendo de inmediato al jardín donde ambos omegas juegan, deteniendo sus actividades para ser escoltados por el beta de regreso al castillo.

Ya por la noche un palanquín con dos caballos del color de la noche les esperaba, Yeonjun vestía aquel gonryongp* de color negro con dragones de oro mientras Kai usaba un hanbok totalmente blanco, el cabello del omega es adornado por múltiples prendadores junto a usar una leve capa de maquillaje, ambos estaban listos para subir cuando una voz les detiene.

― _Tengan un buen viaje_ ― la voz de Soobin es aquella la cual detiene las acciones de los contrarios, en sus ojos se puede apreciar un toque de tristeza y ansiedad. Después de todo, estaría un tiempo sin el dulce algodón de azúcar y caramelo del omega junto a la vainilla y chocolate oscuro de Yeonjun le entristecía un poco.

Yeonjun notó ese cambio en su pareja, pero se resistió de besarlo, ya previamente se había encargado de besarlo en su alcoba, así que solo se acercó a Kai para tomarlo de la cintura y sonreír.

― _No te preocupes Soo, estaremos bien, no dejare que nada le pase a nuestro Kai._

El apretón en su cintura se asemeja un poco al golpeteo que su corazón hizo cuando escuchó la palabra “nuestro” de parte de los labios de Yeonjun, intenta controlar su sonrisa así que se apresura a hablar antes de que las palabras se aglomeren en sus labios y no puedan salir.

― _No te preocupes hyung, protegeré al rey de cualquier cosa, por favor mantente a salvo tú en lo que no estamos. ―_ los corazones de ambos Alphas se agitan ante las palabras del omega. Sabían que Kai era fuerte y valiente, y que haría todo lo posible para proteger a las personas que amaba, solo tenían una pequeña duda, ¿ellos también formaban parte de la gente que amaba Kai?

― _Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que se haga más tarde_ ― Yeonjun le sonrió a su pareja y a su segundo esposo ― _nuestro deseo es llegar antes de la puesta del sol._

 _―Sí, por supuesto, también tengo una reunión con el consejo en la mañana ―_ Soobin recuerda de repente, observando con Kai empieza a subir dejando solos a ambos alphas. ― _Que no se te olvide Yeonjun, nadie puede tocarle ni un solo cabello a Kai, si algo le sucede te juro qu-_

 _― Que me colgaras de mi nudo boca abajo desde la torre más alta del castillo, si lo se Soobin, me lo dijiste toda esta tarde_ ― Yeonjun recita sin gesto alguno la advertencia de su pareja. ― _No debes preocuparte, no dejaré que nadie toque a Kai, adiós, te amo. ―_ huye antes de que Soobin añada algo más a su castigo, subiendo al palanquín, observando a Kai quien porta un abanico que cubre su rostro en su totalidad, requisito de su viaje ya que no podía mostrar en totalidad su rostro por temor a ser identificado por algún bandido en el camino.

Soobin se despide de ellos, deseándoles un buen viaje y que él reino estará seguro en lo que ellos no están, ambos asienten en lo que el palanquín empieza a moverse, en frente de ellos están varios guardias quienes cuidan el frente, detrás de ellos dos carruajes, el primero tenía a Hanbin el sirviente personal del príncipe y Haruto el guarda personal y el último carruaje cargaba regalos para sus anfitriones, y todo esto siendo resguardado por los múltiples guardas que vigilaban cada cosa que les rodeaba.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, solo hubo paradas ya que Kai fue a dormir con Hanbin ya que se sentía más cómodo con el otro omega, ignorando la mirada recelosa que Yeonjun le dirigía al sirviente cada que Kai dejaba su palanquín para subir al otro. Cuando llegaron al castillo de Crown fueron recibidos por ambos reyes, pero para sorpresa de Yeonjun, estos solo eran el inicio de sus futuros problemas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *es la ropa que solo usan los monarcas, Yeonjun usa uno inspirado en Agust D (si ese hanbok negro) mientras HueningKai usa un hanbok ceremonial de color blanco, pueden buscarlo en Google y les aparecerá la modelo (una chica) usándolo en ambos colores(blanco y negro)


	3. 🎐𝔗𝔥𝔯𝔢𝔢🎐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, se que muchos se están preguntando, ¿porque carajos estoy actualizando antes de fecha? Verán, el día que actualizo esta historia se interpuso con un viaje que tengo planeado a Busan para ver a los padres de mi prometido, cada que estoy con ellos hacemos comida y demás cotilleos por lo que no podré usar mucho mi teléfono y computador, por lo cual prefiero subir esto antes para no estar con las prisas de que no haya tiempo para actualizar.

El primero en bajar fue Yeonjun, extendiendo su mano para que Kai pudiese auxiliarse de esta, pero al momento de siquiera sacar la cabeza fue jalado por alguien más cayendo en sus brazos al igual que una damisela raptada de su amado, ante esto el Alpha se giró molesto enfrentando a quien hizo tal acción topándose con el rey de Crown. Kang Taehyun, este sostenía entre sus brazos a un sorprendido Kai, cargándolo con aquella fuerza que le diferenciaba de muchos otros Alphas.

― _Taehyun-ah_ ― menciono Kai en un tono de voz tembloroso, sintiendo las manos del Alpha en su cintura mientras observaba de reojo a Yeonjun quien miraba con mala cara su amigo. 

― _Kai, ¿has estado alimentándote bien? Te siento más ligero desde la ultima vez. ―_ comento el Alpha bajando al omega, mientras el segundo rey omega se acercaba con una sonrisa amable, golpeando a su pareja por tal acto impulsivo.

― _Idiota, nunca debes decirle a un Omega sobre su peso, ―_ Taehyun dejo escapar una risita ― _como sea, ¿Cómo has estad-_

Fue interrumpido por una tos seca, producto de Yeonjun quien se veía bastante irritado, la escena frente a él era de lo más molesta, ni un pie pudo dar bien en el reino de Crown cuando le fue arrebatado su omega, si bien se había contenido de gruñirle por tal atrevimiento, debía contenerse ya que era un reino vecino y no quería hacer una escena. 

― _Oh vaya, lo sentimos rey Choi por no prestarle la debida atención, estamos arrepentidos_ ― Taehyun le entregó una fingida sonrisa que ni siquiera ocultaba sus intenciones, no estaba arrepentido de nada. _― No queríamos ser groseros con usted, pero extrañábamos a nuestro pequeño NingNing, como sea, sean bienvenidos a Crown, rey Choi Yeonjun y príncipe Huening Kai._

Yeonjun sonrío de igual manera que Kang, sabía que a pesar de ser saludado por el Alpha, ese aura de hostilidad y rechazo estaba marcado de manera implícita en cada uno de sus gestos y palabras. 

― _El placer es nuestro, reyes Kang. Mi omega y yo estamos encantados de poder recibidos por ustedes personalmente. ―_ Beomgyu alzó una ceja inquisitivo, sabia que el rey Yeonjun esta más que disgustado de estar aquí ya que por su tono de voz estaba remarcando posesivamente el estado que tenía Huening Kai con él. 

Beomgyu y Taehyun no eran tontos, sabían por palabras de rey Hwang HyunJin que su cachorro había sido entregado como un objeto para una alianza estable entre reinos ya que Yeonjun estaba enlazado a alguien a quien amaba y Kai solo era casi como un lindo objeto que servía para remarcar que la unión seguía en pie; algo que ambos jóvenes odiaron ya que el menor no se merecía ser tratado como un objeto de intercambio.

― _Bueno_ , ― Beomgyu ni siquiera se molestó en sonreírle a Yeonjun antes de centrar toda su atención en su amigo, enrollando sus brazos en la cadera de este recargando su cabeza en su pecho _― Supongo que tuviste un viaje bastante largo y tedioso, ¿Cómo te fue?_

Kai sonríe ante las acciones del omega, también le extrañaba. ― _Bien, estuve en el palanquín con Yeonjun-hyung, solo nos detuvimos cuando quería dormir con Hanbin._

Ver la manera en la que Kai se sentía tan en confianza con los contrarios hizo que la sangre de su cuerpo empezara a calentarse, caminando en dirección a los tres para retirar a Beomgyu, tomando a Kai de la cadera para pegarlo a su cuerpo, ignorando la diferencia de alturas. 

― _Sí, mi esposo y yo tuvimos un viaje fantástico, gracias_ ― menciono con molestia, observando como Beomgyu quería insultarle pero Taehyun se entrometió antes de que su omega hablara. 

― _Bueno, ambos deben estar hambrientos. Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, la cena esta lista ―_ incluso si Yeonjun está sujetando con fuerza a Kai, cada una de sus manos fue tomada por la pareja. 

¿Acaso ellos ignoraban que él esposo del omega estaba aquí? se pregunta mientras van caminando, siendo Kai, Beomgyu y Taehyun quienes están cotilleando por el corredor.

Sabía de parte de Soobin que el reino de Crown y Synonymph eran aliados por lo cual la relación del rey Kang y el príncipe Huening era bastante fuerte, siendo ambos de la misma edad, a su vez amigos de la infancia. Observando de reojo como Kai se sentía más cómodo con ellos que en el reino de Nanchul, ya que aquí en Crown no ha dejado de sonreír ni un momento, ignorando en su totalidad a su esposo y su rechinar de dientes. Tan pronto llegan al comedor, Taehyun toma el asiento principal como el rey anfitrión con Beomgyu a su derecha, Yeonjun se da cuenta de esto y rápidamente toma lugar a la izquierda de Taehyun para que su omega no tenga que estar cerca del Alpha contrario; la comida llego de inmediato y paso en un silencio bastante incomodo hasta e postre ya que Beomgyu fue quien tomó la palabra iniciando la conversación.

― _Así que te quedarás aquí hasta mañana por la tarde. Espero que tengas una estancia agradable ya que nos hacías falta_ ― La declaración fue dirigida principalmente hacia Kai, pero Yeonjun fue quien respondió

― _Sí, ya que discutiremos las condiciones de nuestro comercio mañana. Y también estamos aquí para invitar personalmente a los dos al baile anual de Nanchul, será en menos de dos semanas, por si les interesa ir_

Yeonjun sabía que eran personas muy importantes y que deberían asistir, pero de alguna manera, deseaba que no vinieran.

― _Tienen que asistir, será increíble bailar con ustedes ―_ Kai menciona con entusiasmo una vez que ha terminado de masticar. ― _Hemos estado planeando el baile desde hace bastante tiempo. Me harían, digo, nos harían felices si ustedes dos asisten._

Los tres miraron al omega con una sonrisa suave en sus rostros. Dejándolo todo en manos de Kai quien sin saberlo pudo romper la horrible tensión que se tenía en el ambiente con una dulce sonrisa.

― _Bueno, si tanto insisten, llegaremos a Nanchul en dos semanas para asistir a tiempo al baile_ ― Taehyun dejó en claro que solo estaban haciendo esto para el omega y solo este. 

Beomgyu asiente mientras le guiña el ojo a Kai de manera coqueta ― _No puedo esperar a ver el omega más bonito que conozco en dos semanas, te veras hermoso en aquellos trajes ceremoniales._

La audacia que tenían esos chicos, Yeonjun estaba ahí y él era el esposo de Kai, por el amor de Dios ¿Era tan fácil recordar ese detalle? Debería de ponerle a Kai un cartel enorme donde les recordaría que verifiquen que no esté su esposo antes de coquetear descaradamente con su omega?

― ¡ _Que alegría_! ― Kai aplaude con entusiasmo, el brillo en sus ojos es bastante notable ― _No puedo esperar a ver mi personas favoritas en el mundo pronto de nuevo. Mamá y papá también deberían venir pero por desgracia están ocupados._

Por supuesto, Kai no estaba ayudando. Yeonjun no sabía si es porque Kai no notaba lo que la pareja hacía con él o estaba devolviendo el coqueteo.

― _Perfecto_ , ― Taehyun sonrío enviándole también un guiño a Kai ― _pero esta noche también debes descansar, mandamos a preparar la mejor habitación para ti y tú ―_ miro con asco a Yeonjun ―, _esposo_. 

De repente, Yeonjun y Kai se congelaron. El brillo en los ojos del omega se fue apagando mientras sorbía en pequeños tragos de su copa de vino, intentando que el alcohol retenga esa sonrisa que le entregó a sus amigos de la infancia desde que llegó, sin lograrlo, plasmando en su rostro un gesto de incomodidad puro ― _Uhm, eso es maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que a Yeonjun le encantara ese detalle._

La cuchara en la mano de Beomgyu cae de manera estruendosa sobre su plato y hace que tanto Yeonjun y Kai centre su atención en el omega mayor ― _¿Qué quieres decir con Yeonjun? ¡Es para los dos!_

Dos destellos venenosos fueron lanzados hacia la dirección de Yeonjun, pero él es el rey y sabe cómo hacer de frente a las miradas sucias arrojadas a su persona. ― _Kai y yo no compartimos ni una cama ni una habitación, pero le damos las gracias por su cortesía. Él tomará esa habitación, y si ustedes tienen otra habitación de repuesto en su hermoso palacio, entonces deseo por esta noche._

Los reyes de Crown arrojaron a Yeonjun la mirada más molesta que podían poseer, Beomgyu estaba casi exudando sus feromonas de lo molesto que estaba mientras su Alpha está conteniendo las ganas de golpear a aquel hombre, pero piensa en algo mejor dejando escapar una bula en dirección a su compañero Alpha. 

― _Increíble, con lo posesivo que eres en torno a tu omega, al menos pensaría que le permitirías dormir a tu lado en la misma habitación._

Había veneno en las palabras de Taehyun e incluso el propio Yeonjun sintió una apuñalada en su corazón. Trató de hacer contacto con los ojos de Kai para disculparse en silencio por tan apresurado comentario, pero el omega se negó a hacer contacto visual con él.

― _Esto no afecta en nada, Kai sigue siendo mi esposo, sin embargo, no es parte de nuestra relación el compartir habitación._

Beomgyu desvía su atención de aquel horrendo Alpha para mirar a su amigo, Kai estaba mirando su postre como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo, evitando mirar a Yeonjun, conocía al menor y sabía que estaba dolido por las palabras de aquel Alpha. Joder, no cuidó, llenó de amor y protegió a Kai durante casi veinte años para que un Alpha egoísta lo haga sentir como una basura.

― _Vale, si ese es el caso ―_ Beomgyu tenía que jugar sucio ―, _tome esa habitación su alteza ―_ sonrío en dirección de Yeonjun quien le veía curioso, ¿Qué tramaba ese omega? No lo sabía pero debía detener cualquier cosa que tramara. 

― _No, eso no será necesario. Han preparado esa habitación pensando en Kai. Él puede tenerla._

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, Beomgyu deja escapar una carcajada. Todas las miradas, incluyendo la de Kai, se centran en él. Taehyun tiene las cejas levantadas, preguntando en silencio a su esposo qué estaba planeando. Se respondió soló cuando Beomgyu dejo salir aquel tono filoso que le distinguía y que enamoro al Alpha. ― _Eso no será necesario, Su Alteza ―_ Escupió el título como si fuera una maldición. ― _Kai se unirá a mí y a mi compañero en nuestros propios aposentos. Es decir que dormirá con nosotros._

Una sonrisa cómplice se extiende por el rostro de Taehyung, podría besar a su compañero aquí y ahora por ser tan inteligente. ― _¡Ah sí, qué idea tan brillante, cariño! No es como si nunca hubiéramos compartido una cama con nuestro omega antes._

Llama a propósito a Kai como su omega, y la reacción con la que es recompensado hace que tanto él como su compañero sonrían ampliamente.

― ¡ _De ninguna jodida manera!_ ― Yeonjun gruñe mientras se levanta bruscamente de su asiento para mirar a la pareja que tiene delante. ― _No permito eso, absolutamente no._

Había una evidente chispa de diversión en los ojos de Taehyun mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. _― Oh, no estábamos exactamente pidiendo tu permiso, Rey Yeonjun_ ― miró entonces a Kai quien estaba bastante desconcertado. ― _desde pequeños llevamos una relación es esta manera con nuestro omega y no solo porque usted nos lo niega, significa que lo cambiaremos._

Maravilloso. Por eso Beomgyu está irremediablemente enamorado de Taehyun. Darle de probar de su propia medicina a Yeonjun era algo divertido. Yeonjun se tambalea de su lugar cuando Taehyun usa sus palabras contra él. Aprieta el puño a sus lados para mirar al rey alfa en la mesa principal. ― _Perdóneme, su majestad, pero pedirme que se acueste con mi esposo es algo que no puedo permitir._

_― Oh, pero ni siquiera le hemos preguntado a Kai qué quiere ―_ Los tres observaron al menor _― ¿Qué dices NingNing? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo y con Tae otra vez?_

Sinceramente, Kai lo deseaba. Había echado de menos a Beomgyu y Taehyun ya que ellos al igual que sus padres eran de los que daban los mejores mimos del mundo, y eso que se acurrucaba con Hanbin casi todas las noches. Pero también tenía que apoyar a su esposo quien piensa que aceptar esto no sería exactamente la mejor idea. 

― _Uhm creo que..._

_― ¿Por favor NingNing? ―_ Beomgyu sabe lo débil que es Kai por su cara de cachorro, y vaya que la utiliza a la perfección ― _Sera como en los viejos tiempos_

Beomgyu ignora la burla que Yeonjun le lanza por jugar sucio. No pudo evitarlo, es obvio que aquel Alpha se siente de alguna manera atraído por Kai. Y si hace falta que jueguen sucio para hacer que los celos del rey le hagan darse cuenta del cómo está hiriendo a su mejor amigo al negar sus propios sentimientos.

― _Yo_ … ― Kai mira a Yeonjun quien tiene un gesto que no puede descifrar, si él dice que sí, tendrá dos pares de brazos alrededor de él esta noche por dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero su esposo se sentirá herido y traicionado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué se sentirá herido? Sin embargo, si dice que no, dormirá solo. Y francamente no quería dormir solo cuando tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesto a abrazarlo con amor.

Sólo por esta vez sería egoísta, exhala temblorosamente antes de dejar salir su veredicto.

― _Está bien, Yeonjun-hyung_ ― Kai traga saliva mientras la cara de Yeonjun va decayendo ― _los tres hemos estado haciendo esto desde que éramos niños. No te preocupes, literalmente dormimos juntos desde que nuestras madres nos dieron a luz._

No sabía por qué tenía que aclararle a Yeonjun su relación con la pareja, pero quería que supiera que aunque estuvieran en un matrimonio sin amor, su lealtad nunca estaría con nadie más, siempre estaría con Yeonjun, y hasta cierto punto Soobin también. Tira de la mano de su esposo para pedirle en silencio que se siente. El Alpha lo obedece sin decir nada, su mirada abatida nunca deja la mente de Kai. No sabe por qué le duele tanto, no sabe ni siquiera sabe por qué está celoso exactamente. ¿Será porque la idea de que otra persona sostenga a su esposo le incomoda? Pero ¿no le debe al menos a Kai estos pequeños momentos de felicidad? Le ha quitado tanto, cuando Kai no dice ni se opone a nada, acatando todo sin esperar una pizca de amor que tanto sus padres le daban antes de ser arrebatado de sus brazos. 

― _Excelente NingNig_ ― Beomgyu sonríe ― _Estamos contentos de que hayas dicho que sí._

Yeonjun debería estar feliz también. Debería estar feliz por Kai ya que de alguna u otra manera él no pensaba ser el que sostenga a Kai, y ya había dejado claro que no tiene intención de hacerlo, entonces debería al menos dejar que el omega tenga esto. Pero no lo hace, está molesto. Está jodidamente herido. Él sabe que está siendo egoísta, pero el hecho de que Kai los haya elegido hace que Yeonjun sienta no sólo celos, sino una innegable cantidad de miedo.

¿Qué pasa si algún día Kai elige oficialmente a Beomgyu y Taehyun por encima de él y Soobin?

Al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Kai hacia ellos, siente un dolor en su pecho. Al mirar más de cerca, también ve el brillo de emoción en los ojos del omega, y eso hace que su corazón duela a un nuevo nivel. Así que Kai realmente quería esto.

Continúa comiendo sin decir nada más, la pareja está llenando el aire con su animada charla mientras Kai sostiene su mano por debajo de la mesa en una disculpa silenciosa, recibiendo un apretón en manera de arrepentimiento.

Lo siento, dicen ambos a través de sus caricias. Lo siento por ser egoísta. Los dos no se sueltan hasta el final de la comida. Esa noche, Yeonjun duerme solo en una habitación adornada con las mejores sábanas, lejos de su compañero y de su esposo quien en estos momentos está siendo sostenido por los brazos de otras personas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu y Taehyun son bastante incisivos con sus decisiones, si tienen duda del porque son amigos, es debido a que Tae y Kai son de la realeza (príncipes) por eso se conocen en cambio Beomgyu es un noble del reino de Sinonymph, su madre es amiga del rey Hyunjin (quien previamente fue un campesino), por eso conoce a Kai y más adelante a Taehyun de quien se enamora y contrae nupcias.


	4. 🎐𝔉𝔬𝔲𝔯🎐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HueningKai hanbok: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/85/38/0185389065fa69ec2bd66f2a8504508c.jpg  
> Hanfu: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1nJYlOVXXXXcZaXXXq6xXFXXX3.jpg_q50.jpg  
> Yeonjun hanbok: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/69/1a/b3691ac36c6ba7cc1d24437d283db2e6.jpg  
> Soobin hanbok: http://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1zphzo8fH8KJjy1Xbq6zLdXXa7.jpg

En la mañana Yeonjun despertó de un horrible mal humor, buscando hacer contacto en la mañana con su omega, pero para su desgracia Beomgyu no lo dejaba ni un momento libre, siendo que las pocas veces que se despegaba de él era cuando Taehyun o Hanbin demandaban al omega, uno para seguir lo que pareja dejaba inconcluso mientras el segundo para alimentar y bañar al príncipe, esos tres días fueron de lo más horrible que tuvo que pasar, demandando que Kai una vez en el palanquín no podría salirse, pero unos horribles dolores de cabeza le hicieron estar indispuesto, estando todo el viaje de regresó en brazos de Hanbin quien vigilaba que la temperatura y demás espasmos no agobiaran al príncipe; aunque si le preguntas al sirviente, esto solo era una de las perfectas mentiras del joven Huening, quien lloraba en sus piernas, murmurado como aquellas personas que no eran sus parejas pudieron hacerle sentir tan especial y que no era un plato de segunda mesa, algo que normalmente pasaba con los príncipes de Nanchul.

― _¿Por qué la madre luna es tan cruel conmigo Hannnie?_ ― murmuraba en un sollozo Kai mientras el sirviente acariciaba su cabello de manera maternal ― _, por qué no puedo tener lo mismo que Taehyun y Beomgyu, ¿Porqué no puedo ser amado de la misma manera que yo lo hago?_

_― No lo sé, su majestad._

_― Imaginaba que quien besaba mis mejillas y cuello eran Soobin y Yeonjun, anhelo que me incluyan pero cada vez la barrera entre nosotros crece, ¿Soy tan mal Omega?_ ― Hanbin negó de inmediato, abrazando al príncipe, dejando que todo su dolor saliera en estos momentos porque una vez llegando a Nanchul este dolor debía ser oculto, evitando que los reyes notarán el dolor en su omega.

Y así pasó durante todo ese tiempo, no se habló de lo sucedido en Crown y las veces que entre los reyes y el príncipe debían convivir, este ultimo siempre portaba una sonrisa tan falsa que dolía verla, encerrándose en las noches en su habitación, acurrucado en los brazos de Hanbin quien se encargaba de curar y remediar cada pequeña fuga que el corazón de Kai creaba, la noche del baile llegó y Kai estaba como siempre encerrado en su habitación mientras terminaban su maquillaje.

― _Te ves hermoso en este hanbok*, favorece mucho tu piel pálida_ ― alagó Hanbin mientras terminaba de poner el colorete en los labios del príncipe dándole ese atractivo y carnoso color rojo pasión.

― _Pero hubiera sido mejor usar el hanfu** que mi padre me envío_ ― dijo en un murmullo recordando el hermoso vestido en un inocente color durazno con azul, de flores y demás elementos representativos de su reino bordados a mano, si bien era una pieza de lo más hermosa y delicada, no representaba el estatus que el príncipe tenía, ya no era propiedad de Synonymph y el usar una prenda de este tipo podría causar confusiones a demás invitados que no estaban al tanto del estado del príncipe, así que debería usar uno de los trajes a juego de los reyes de Nanchul.

Terminada la platica Hanbin le escoltó hasta la sala de baile donde múltiples invitados esperaban a los soberanos, ― _¿Esta listo, su majestad?_ ― preguntó Hanbin al distraído omega que portaba una mirada apagada y sin emociones. Kai inhaló profundamente antes de responderle a Hanbin con un movimiento tan leve, sin esperar otra palabra, el más joven se encargó de golpear la puerta la cual se fue abriendo de manera tan lenta, dejando a los guardias detrás de esta anunciar la llegada del príncipe, Hanbin le otorgó un ultimó apretón de manos junto a una promesa silenciosa de que vendría por él por la puerta de los sirvientes en cuanto todo terminara, dejando al príncipe en la puerta de entrada de los nobles de Nanchul.

― _Sea bienvenido, su majestad_ ― la voz de un beta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, indicándole con la mano el protocolo real, ― _Príncipe Huening Kai, consorte omega de la corona de Nanchul._ ― gritaron otros mientras Kai observaba desde arriba de donde entro a todos los invitados que le miraban con asombro, si bien había practicado estas entradas desde que tiene memoria, nunca se podría acostumbrar a las miradas que los demás nobles le daban, suspiró, debía enfrentar esto, así que con toda la gracia y elegancia que sus padres le inculcaron, hizo un pequeño movimiento de manos mientras bajaba las escaleras, sonriendo a cualquiera mientras su aroma natural inundaba el interior de la plaza, ganándose suspiros enamorados de los Alphas y betas presentes. Se alegrá internamente de que Hanbin no le haya obligado a usar los tacones que su padre le envió ya que el bajar las escaleras sería un castigo divino.

Justo cuando va a pisar el último escalón Yeonjun y Soobin hacen acto de presencia, al igual que él usan hanbok a juego con el omega, siendo Yeonjun quien porta el brillante color rojo mientras Soobin el elegante negro; no puede decir más ya que cada uno de toma de las manos mientras le ayudan a bajar, sonriendo encantados por la apariencia del omega.

Desde la llegada de Kai están atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, después de todo su dulce aroma era tan embriagante que era difícil quitarle la mirada de encima, conteniendo las ganas de gruñirles a todos los que se atrevieran a ver a tan perfecto ser. Soobin fue quien más demostró su encanto por Kai, después de todo la luz acariciaba de manera exquisita aquella piel tan blanca que poseía el omega junto a que los labios carmesís brillaban a la espera de quien se atreviese a posarse sobre ellos. Por otro lado, Yeonjun sentía su corazón dejar de latir, no podía contener el asombro ante tan bella criatura que era su omega, no tan solo era el más hermoso omega de Nanchul, sino de demás reinos que alaban la exótica apariencia del joven príncipe.

Los reyes de Synonymph tenían razón de tales comentarios que recibieron, habían creado a una criatura tan hermosa que era tan exquisita ante la vista de cualquiera, tanto que parecía que la madre luna tuvo la misericordia de deja _r a uno de sus cachorros caminar entre viles mortales. Finalmente le suelta, dejando a Kai inclinarse ante ellos, respetuosamente como un príncipe bien instruido. ― Sus Altezas._

 _― Oh, por la madre luna_ ― un suspiro escapa de los labios de Soobin ― _. Te ves absolutamente impresionante, Kai._

Yeonjun todavía se ve asombrado incluso cuando Kai se pone de pie, ― _Te ves tan jodidamente perfecto, Kai._ ― deja escapar sin antes pensar el mayor de los tres, logrando sonrojar al omega que intenta cubrirlo con las mangas de su vestido pero es inútil ya que ambos Alphas pudieron verlo.

― _Gracias, sus altezas pero ¿Por qué me alagan? Yo debería hacerlo ya que ustedes don se ven magníficos._

Soobin niega ― _¿Es qué no lo entiendes?_ ― sube su mano para tocar el rostro del omega, con cuidado de no arruinar su complejo maquillaje ― _Te ves increíblemente hermoso, Kai._

Yeonjun asiente ya que Soobin estaba en lo correcto, sin decir palabra alguna toma la mano de Kai entre la suya, dirigiendo los nudillos hasta sus labios para dejar un beso, Kai deja escapar una pequeña risa, los reyes estaban actuando como si quisieran cortejarle.

― _Eso ya lo sabíamos Soobin, para nadie es secreto que la belleza de Kai es algo fuera de este mundo, después de todo dejo a todos sin palabras, incluyéndonos a nosotros._

Kai pone los ojos en blanco juguetonamente mientras toca la mejilla de Yeonjun con la misma mano que el Alpha besó, mientras se inclina ante la mano que Soobin aun tiene en su rostro, ronroneando contra esta.

― _No hay necesitad de alagar, yo les puedo asegurar que ustedes se ven mucho más apuestos que cualquier Alpha presente._

Los dos sonrieron ante el cumplido, satisfechos por las respuestas de su omega, haciendo a sus lobos sentir esa calidez de ser los más atractivos del lugar ante la vista del menor.

― _Ahora si me disculpan_ ― Kai empieza a observar los alrededores ― _Tengo que-_

 _― ¡Espera!_ ― Soobin le detiene mientras Yeonjun aprieta su mano con más fuerza ― _Déjanos ir contigo._ ― Una mirada de preocupación se plasma en el rostro de Kai.

― _No hay necesidad, estaré bien. Por favor, vuelvan a divertirse, yo estaré haciendo otra cosa._

Los dos Alphas se miran a los ojos en una conversación silenciosa, no había manera de que fueran a dejar a Kai a la vista de posibles depredadores, no cuando todo el sitio se encuentra lleno de personas que observan al menor como un trozo jugoso de carne en la cual hincarle los colmillos. Era similar a dejar a un tierno conejito en las faunas de un lobo hambriento, así que no, no dejarían a Kai alejarse de ellos, no esta noche.

― _De hecho, lo que Soobin quiso decir es que queremos que nos presentes a tus amigos Kai_ ― Yeonjun enlaza sus brazos a un lado de Kai ya que Soobin tiene el contrario. ― _Preséntanoslos, por favor._ ― ambos Alphas fingen una sonrisa amable mientras su aroma aleja a cualquier Alpha que ose observar al joven omega.

Kai intenta negarse ante las acciones de los Alphas, pero estos no le permiten resistirse, conduciéndolos sin mucho interés entre la gente, saludando a viejos aliados y conocidos, lamentablemente su padres no pueden estar con él, pero también pudo ver a sus amigos de la infancia que eran miembros de la realeza. Yeonjun y Soobin también le presentaron a otros socios, sin que en ningún momento el omega se sintiera excluido de la conversación. Los brazos de ambos nunca dejaron su cintura, espalda o manos mientras hablaba con todos y antes de que se dieran cuenta la pista estaba despejada para ellos tres. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, oh eso creían hasta que la voz de cierta persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco su apoyo, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y por fa, no odien a Tae y Gyu si es que llegan a hacer algo que no deben, es algo de esperar.


	5. 🎐𝔉𝔦𝔳𝔢🎐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, tuve ciertos problemas con mi nube y se mezclaron archivos de mi trabajo con esto pero ya lo arreglé, así que no volverá a pasar.

Yeonjun y Soobin desde la mañana se habían planteado que tendrían que pasar una horrible velada, sabían por un comunicado de Haruto que los reyes de Crown habían confirmado su asistencia y estaban en camino, Soobin estaba más que enterado por parte de su pareja que aquellos dos insolentes se habían atrevido a dormir con SU omega junto a que no fue difícil deducirlo porque en cuanto Kai puso un pie en el castillo su aroma era casi cubierto en su totalidad por dos distintos olores que nadie más poseía, conteniendo durante todas las semanas la urgente necesitad de cubrir en su aroma al omega, escondiendo su aroma original de otras personas que no fueran ellos. 

Y ahora estaba aquí, de frente a aquellos dos insolentes, ambos portaban trajes hechos a la medida de color azul real con detalles plateados, colores característicos del reino de Crown, pensaban darse la vuelta y escapar cuanto antes de ellos pero Kai hizo un pequeña maniobra y se soltó del agarre de los dos Alphas para lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de los reyes de Crown, haciendo que tanto Soobin como Yeonjun no pudieran evitar fruncir el ceño. 

― ¡ _NingNing, que alegría volver a verte!_ ― confesó Beomgyu mientras abrazaba más fuerte al contrario ― _Te ves tan lindo en esas prendas._

_― Gyu, tú también te ves hermoso ―_ declaro Kai enfrentado a su amigo, logrando sacarle una risita al mayor.

― _Tonterías, eres por mucho, la persona más hermosa en esta velada_ ― Yeonjun aprieta la mandíbula ante ese coqueteo tan indiscreto de parte del Omega de Crown. 

― ¡ _Yo apoyo a Beommy! Te ves absolutamente magnifico ―_ Taehyun habla mientras toma la mano de Kai y le besa los nudillos, ignorando como Soobin le fulminaba con la mirada mientras Yeonjun miraba a otra parte para evitar que un rugido molesto escapara de sus labios. A Soobin le molestó como Taehyun y Beomgyu ni siquiera trataban de ocultar sus intenciones, pero lo que más le molestaba era cuando las mejillas de Kai se colorearon ante cada uno de los elogios que la pareja le entregaba. 

― _Tu también te ves muy guapo, Tae._

Fue bastante curioso como entre ambos monarcas se asesinaban con la mirada mientras su atención se centraba únicamente en el joven Omega, era lo mejor ya que Yeonjun no prometía que si abría la boca salieran cuantos impropios e insultos conociera fueran contenidos.

― _Y dime, Kai ¿Acaso soy lo suficientemente atractivo para que me permitas una pieza?_ ― sonrío coqueto Taehyun, haciendo que los gobernantes de Nanchul le insultaran mentalmente, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Ni siquiera ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de bailar con Kai y estos idiotas se creían con el derecho de obtener el primer baile de Kai. 

― _En realidad ―_ Soobin abrió la boca, con los colmillos levemente visibles, tratando de intimidar a aquel Alpha que planeaba quitarle a SU omega. ― _, estaba a punto de pedirle a Kai que baile conmigo._

Kai le observa con sorpresa, pensó que ambos le dejarían en paz una vez que Tae y Beom llegarán pero al parecer no, sintiendo como Yeonjun le empuja en dirección a Soobin, indicándoles que vayan cuanto antes a la pista, ― _Vamos, vayan y diviértanse. Y no te preocupes Kai, voy a entretener a tus dos ac- digo, amigos._

Sin dejarle emitir una palabra o elección, Kai fue jalado por Soobin quien coloco una mano de manera posesiva en la espalda baja del omega mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la de Kai, dejandose ambos guiar por la música, dando miradas furtivas en dirección a Yeonjun quien platicaba con los dos monarcas de Crown quienes no se veían del todo felices, inclusive Soobin estando lejos de ellos los miraba con odio.

― _Soobin-ah_ ― Kai le habló atrayendo la atención del Alpha que le miró con sorpresa ― _¿No te agrada Beomgyu y Taehyun?_

Los ojos del segundo rey se abrieron en cuanto escucho la pregunta del omega, deteniéndose un poco ― _¿Qué? No, no es eso._

_― ¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede? Desde que llegaron no han dejado de verlos como si fuesen la peste. ―_ Kai nota como la gente a su alrededor empieza a centrar su atención en ellos, volviendo a moverse mientras siguen hablando. ― _Dime, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué actúan así con ellos?_

Soobin suspira, esperaba tener que guardarse esto, pero Kai necesitaba saberlo. ― _Es solo que siento que ignoras que a Yeonjun no le agradan_. ― Kai empieza a maquinar todo, observando con tristeza a Soobin.

_― ¿Es porque me acosté con ellos en Crown? Así que Yeonjun te lo dijo._

La mano de Soobin se aprieta ante el recuerdo de como Yeonjun confesaba lo molesto y triste que se sentía al ver como Kai prefería a otras personas en vez de sus parejas. ― _No nos guardamos secretos entre nosotros._

_― Si están preocupados por eso, déjame asegurarte hyung que nunca haría algo para traicionar la confianza de mi esposo._

Dios mío, Soobin ni siquiera pensó en eso ¿Cómo le diría a Kai que no es él el problema? El problema era el cómo la pareja toca de manera tan libre a su omega, y el como Kai les permite tocarlo también. ¿Cómo podrían decirle a Kai que estaban celosos de ellos dos? Cuando no eran nada, solo estaban casados por una estúpida tradición, ¿Como le podrían decir que envidiaba como ellos podían recibir las hermosas sonrisas del Omega? Cuando los únicos con el derecho de recibirlas eran ellos dos, no, no podía decirlo, no cuando no sabían los sentimientos de Kai. 

― _No es eso Kai, es solo que no nos gusta cómo te tocan y abrazan. No eres de su propiedad._

“Pero tampoco eres nuestra” piensa Soobin al plantearse lo que dejaba salir de sus labios. Honestamente no sabía lo que estaba tratando de lograr con esa declaración, logrando solo confundir más a Kai. 

― _¿Acaso soy un juguete para ustedes? ―_ Kai frunció el seño ― _¿No quieren dejarme disfrutar un poco de felicidad?_

_ ― ¿Qué?  _

_― Eso te pregunto, saben ustedes que Beomgyu y Taehyun son mis mejores amigos y ellos solo tienen mi felicidad como prioridad, no hay nada oculto detrás de eso, no planeo engañarlos._

Mierda. No quiso herir los sentimientos del omega, después de todo ninguno de ellos se digno a reclamar como compañero al omega, haciéndolo pasar un purgatorio del cual no podía escapar, hundiéndose en la tristeza de ser solo un objeto lindo que presumir en los comunicados reales. Ambos Alphas estaban actuando como niños egoístas a los cuales estaban tratando de quitar su juguete favorito. 

― _Lo siento Kai, por supuesto que queremos que seas feliz, es solo que…_ ― muerde sus labios ― _quiero verte tan feliz como estas con ellos, cuando estas con nosotros dos._

_― Pero estoy feliz aquí contigo ―_ Kai quiere discutir, nunca había negado lo feliz que Yeonjun y Soobin lo hacen sentir, pero ellos dos fueron los primeros en poner los límites de su relación, y Kai lo respetaba, buscando el cariño que necesitaba de otras personas, evitando obligar a quienes no le querían a darle aquello que buscaba. Deja escapar un gesto que Soobin no puede interpretar, mientras ambos permanecen en silencio en lo que termina la canción. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Soobin sienta un golpecillo en su hombro, volteando la mirada hacia quien hizo tal gesto, topándose con Beomgyu y Taehyun.

― _Como ya has tenido el primer baile de Kai_ ― Taehyun no se molesta en sonreírle a Soobin ― _¿Me permitirías ahora tomar el segundo?_

Soobin asiente desganado mientras Kai se suelta para tomar a Taehyun, mientras él toma a Beomgyu en un intercambio protocolario. Incapaz de negarles a ambos sus deseos, especialmente si quiere evitar ser humillados en medio de la multitud, Soobin extiende su mano a Beomgyu, de la misma manera que Taehyun lo hace con Kai, observando como el Alpha contrario se aleja bailando de ellos dos. 

Ya fuera del campo de visión de Soobin, Taehyun se permite observar fijamente a Kai ― _¿Hyuka, qué te molesta?_

El omega intenta darle a su mejor amigo una sonrisa débil, no quiere preocuparlo al igual que causar un debate entre las parejas. ― _Nada, Tae…_

Pero el Alpha no se traga para nada esa mentira, conoce a Kai desde que eran niños así que no había forma de que el omega le mintiera. ― _Dime la verdad, o tendré que preguntarle a tus Alphas lo que te sucede. ―_ Y ese era el problema, esos dos no eran sus Alphas. 

― _No son mis Alphas…_

Los ojos de Tae se suavizan captando lo que Kai trataba de decir con esa simple frase ― _Así que ese es el problema…_

Kai ya no iba a mentir, ya su límite había llegado al punto máximo, así que guarda silencio mientras intenta concentrarse en el vals, tratando de controlar su olor a algodón de azúcar y caramelo que a cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más y más amargo. ― Ya no puedo más Tae, ― mira hacía Taehyun con los ojos vidriosos ― _ellos nunca me querrán. Ni siquiera me necesitan…_

Si hay algo que Taehyun odia más es a las personas que se atreven a dañar a las personas que ama; es tan desafortunado que Yeonjun y Soobin sean aquellos a quien Kai ama, protegiéndolos a capa y espada a pesar de que estos dos lo ignoraban y hacían sentir nada. 

― _No digas eso Hyuka_

_― ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?_ ― Kai habló sin vacilar, sabía que sus secretos estaban a salvo con Tae de todos modos ― _Ni siquiera quieren que encuentre el amor con alguien más. Es como si quisieran mi infelicidad por el resto de mi vida. ¿Acaso es tan divertido mofarse de mis sentimientos?_

Eso es todo, Yeonjun y Soobin estaban muertos para Taehyun, deteniendo su baile para llevarse a Kai a un lugar seguro, sorprendiendo al omega que no decía nada, dejándose conducir por su amigo, llegando a una parte del bar de la sala de baile, alejados de la mirada de curiosos. ― _Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sorprendió que este capitulo fuera tan corto cuando en mi mente había visto que era lo suficientemente extenso, anyways, espero les haya gustado y ya saben que leo sus comentarios más no respondo por temor a spoilers, sorry soy mala guardando secretos~


	6. 🎐𝔖𝔦𝔵🎐

Sentados frente a la barra, siendo ignorados por todas las demás personas, ambos chicos bebían mientras uno hundía sus penas en aquella copa de alcohol que bailaba entre sus labios.

— _Lamento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar... —_ es lo que dice Taehyun mientras le solicita a la persona tras la barra dos botellas de vino para seguir. 

— _No te preocupes TaeTae_ — Kai toma la copa para volver a tomar un trago, ignorando las palabras de su padre quien le decía que beber era algo vulgar que los príncipes como él no podían hacer. — _Esta fue mi elección cuando acepté seguir las tradiciones de Synonymph junto a que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, no puedo gobernar hasta dar a luz a un cachorro alpha o hasta que mis padres mueran._

_— Kai, tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer, ¿no crees que se pueda hacer algo para que regreses a Synonymph?_

Kai alzó las cejas mientras negaba levemente, sirviéndose más del vino para seguir bebiendo. — _No lo creó, los cónsules reales son los encargados de obligar a los reyes a cumplir las sagradas tradiciones, el evitarlas puede conseguir el exilio, así murió mi tía Bayiye. Además si lo logras también deberás eliminar mi matrimonio en Nanchul ya que oficialmente estoy casado con Yeonjun._

No era como si Kai no pudiese escapar, claro que no, las puertas estaban siempre abiertas para que él pudiese salir y viajar por el reino, pero él no quería hacerlo. Prefiere mejor estar en este castillo sufriendo a escondidas que estar alejado de ellos, su corazón no soportaría estar separado de aquellos a los cuales ama. Taehyun se quedó en silencio, aún no tiene un plan pero creará uno, mientras tanto estará en silencio ya que no quiere ilusionar a Kai. Cuando Kai ya va por la mitad de la botella, su lobo le gruñe para que detenga al Omega, pero no lo hace ya que el menor necesita esto. Observa cómo el líquido escapa de sus labios ante la torpeza de su ebriedad, acercándose para besar las orillas de sus labios, limpiando aquel líquido. Kai cierra sus labios ante el contacto, recordando su juventud en Crown donde ambos chicos compartían besos inocentes, al separarse ambos comparten una mirada nostálgica.

— _Siento mucho todo lo que tienes que pasar, si hay alguien que desea ser amado en su totalidad eres tú._

El honestamente quiere creer en las palabras de Taehyun, sus ojos reflejan vulnerabilidades y miedo, algo que el Alpha nota, volviendo a besar al Omega, ¿enserio merece ser amado? Pregunta silenciosamente. Si el lo mereciera, ¿entonces por qué Yeonjun y Soobin no lo pueden amar? No espera la respuesta a aquella pregunta ya que la voz de Yeonjun es la que le saca de sus pensamientos, sintiendo una mano en su hombro que lo aleja de manera violenta de los labios de Taehyun.

— _¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?!_ — el tono molesto en la voz del rey produce que la embriaguez del Omega se baje de golpe y que ahora un horrible sentimiento de terror le inunde. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en la voz de Yeonjun.

Taehyun rechina sus dientes ante el tono posesivo de Yeonjun, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? No podía reclamarle nada ya que ninguno de ellos ha reclamado a Kai y no es propiedad de nadie.

— _¿Sucede algo, rey Yeonjun? —_ responde ante la mirada venenosa de Yeonjun.

— _¿Qué mierda crees que haces con MI Omega?_ — Taehyun puede escuchar como Kai contiene su voz mientras baja la mirada sonrojado, era la primera vez que escuchaba como Yeonjun le llamaba su Omega.

Ambos ante la situación se ponen en postura de ataque mientras sus aromas empiezan a volverse más y más picantes ante la molestia que les inunda. Kai como la voz de la razón decide interponerse entre ellos dos, liberando sus feromonas para tranquilizar a ambos Alphas.

— _Yeonjun-ah, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

La quijada de Yeonjun se tensa mientras jala a Kai por la cintura atrayéndolo de manera posesiva, lanzándole una mirada posesiva a Taehyun, evitando que Kai escapara, sintiendo como el Omega se removía incómodo en sus brazos. — _Vamos a bailar._ — sin dejar al Omega rechazar algo lo jala al interior de la pista, Yeonjun tira de Kai al ras de su cuerpo. Al diablo con los protocolos de baile algunos Alphas se están volviendo demasiado valientes en intentar coquetearle a su Omega. Rodea la cintura del menor con fuerza, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo mientras intentan bailar un vals con tan poco espacio entre ellos. Cansado de todo, Kai simplemente se va con Yeonjun, no se molesta en luchar contra el Alpha.

Decide permanecer en silencio durante su baile, lo que hace que sea un poco difícil concentrarse cuando ha bebido más de lo que soporta. Eso hasta que Yeonjun decidió hablar. — _Cuéntame sobre lo sucedido, Huening Kai_ — Le duele al omega el tono tan frío en que Yeonjun escupe sus nombre, en cierto sentido, el Alpha siempre le ha llamado dulcemente, esto estaba haciendo que su omega se sintiera un poco inquieto. Decide alejar sus sentimientos, de todos modos, ellos no le aman.

— _No sucedió nada, su majestad._

_— ¿Nada?_ — Yeonjun se burla mientras reprime un gruñido. _— ¡Estaba besándote!_

La acusación en su voz hiere al omega. Por una vez, Kai quiere ser mezquino. Esta tan cansado de ser siempre el herido. También podría jugar este puto juego que Yeonjun y Soobin están obligándolo a jugar.

— _¿Y qué tiene?_ — Le sonríe al alfa, a través de su neblina por el alcohol. _— No es como si fuera la primera vez._

Un fuerte gruñido finalmente escapa de los labios de Yeonjun, mientras sus brazos se aprietan aún más alrededor del omega. Ignorando que no hay mucho espacio, empuja a Kai hacia él produciéndole dolor al Omega, pero a Yeonjun le importa menos.

— _¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso, Kai?_

Una oleada de valentía consume al omega, ahora no retrocederá. — _Significa lo que significa, su majestad._ — Mantiene su sonrisa ante la mirada tortuosa en sus ojos burlándose del alfa. _— ¿Acaso no sabías que Taehyung fue mi primer beso?_

Eso era verdad. Taehyun fue realmente la primera persona que besó en su vida. — _¿Qué?_ — El alfa hervía en furia.

— _Es cierto, él incluso fue la persona con la que pasé mis tres primeros celos._ — Le dice al alfa como si estuviera compartiendo un sucio secreto. _— Incluso Beomgyu estuvo conmigo_

Una vez más, no es una mentira, y nunca ha estado más agradecido de que fuera la verdad. Él mira como la cara de alpha se enrojece de celos y posesividad. Su agarre se aprieta, a medida que su aroma se vuelve más agrio. Oh, qué fácil era irritarle, pero Kai aún no termina.

— _Dios, incluso puedo recordarlo_ , — tal vez sea porque está borracho que sus palabras escapan tan fácilmente, y son tan francamente sucias. — _Beomgyu hyung me cogió tan bien, en mi segundo celo Taehyun se unió a nosotros._ — Susurra las palabras contra el oído de Yeonjun. — _Fue Taehyun quien me quitó la virginidad junto a ser mi primer nudo. —_ Oh, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kai que este juego era tan divertido, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. — _Y son realmente el mejor polvo que he tenido._

Eso fue todo para Yeonjun quien sabiendo que las dos personas de las que esta locamente celoso tenían una historia con su omega encendió un fuego tan ardiente en sus venas. Joder, quería reclamar el omega aquí mismo, mostrarle cómo folla un verdadero alpha, mostrarle lo mejor que es su nudo ante el de cualquier otro alfa. Su mente y cuerpo se están volviendo locos, su alpha le grita que reclame al omega cada vez que imagina a Taehyun anudando Kai, o Beomgyu hundiendo sus dedos en la intimidad del Omega.

_— Estás jodidamente borracho, Kai_ — Gruñe peligrosamente desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras le impide bailar. Tira de su cintura mientras lo dirige hacia la multitud, su olor todavía está enloquecedoramente difuso en el sitio. Se queda con Kai hasta que se encuentra con Hanbin quien estaba en medio de una conversación con Haruto, cuando el Alpha los ve, obliga al sirviente a voltearse e ir con el príncipe mientras él se dirige a su puesto.

Hanbin les sigue sin quejarse. Observando al príncipe removerse incómodo.

— _¡Su majestad! —_ Kai exclama, mientras Yeonjun lo empuja a través de la multitud _— ¿A dónde me lleva?_

Se estaba volviendo difícil no caerse por la longitud del hanfu, especialmente porque estaba borracho y sus pies están fallando. Cuando salen del salón de baile y entran a los pasillos vacíos del castillo, Yeonjun lanza a Kai hacia los brazos de Hanbin quien evita que el menor se caiga por el impacto.

— _Envíalo a su habitación, está borracho._

Kai chilla en los brazos de Hanbin — _¿Qué? ¡No lo estoy! Ni siquiera he bailado con mis amigos —_ Grita indignado. — _¡Ni siquiera he bailado con Beomgyu!_

Al escuchar el nombre del sujeto de sus celos, Yeonjun gruñe amenazadoramente haciendo que ambos Omegas se encogen, pero Kai no quiere seguir inclinándose ante el rey, así que se mantiene firme mientras Yeonjun lo mira.

— _¡Su majestad!_

_— ¡Hanbin, llévalo a la cama!_ — Yeonjun dirige su atención al sirviente — _Y tienes que asegurarte de que ningún alfa u omega se lo lleve; incluso tiene prohibido dirigirle la palabra a alguien más esta noche. Ahora llévatelo a su habitación._

Yeonjun estaba actuando peor que su padre, y Kai no pudo evitar gruñirle al alpha. — _¡No tienes el jodido derecho para hacerme esto!_

Yeonjun sabía que tenía razón. Kai ya estaba un poco borracho, evidente por cómo apenas podía estar de pie sin los brazos de Hanbin a su alrededor. — _¡Hanbin, acata las órdenes ahora mismo!_

Aunque su lealtad está con Kai, Hanbin sabe que tiene que seguir las instrucciones del rey. — _Si, su Majestad._ — Kai es arrastrado suavemente por su sirviente. Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Kai lo hubiese golpeado, pero Hanbin era especial. — _Vamos, Kai-ssi, vamos a llevarte a la cama._

Yeonjun observa como Kai es obligado a retirarse mientras le dirige una última mirada de dolor a Yeonjun. El Alpha no menciona más, tomando un profundo suspiro antes de entrar al salón de baile, aclarando su mente y aroma. Una vez que la ira se desvanece, el dolor comienza a abrirse paso en su corazón. Sabe que es un alpha tan horrible, ¿Cómo pudo herir así al omega más dulce del mundo? Pero él es el rey y tiene un evento al que regresar. Se reencuentra con Soobin para decirle qué sucedió y la mandíbula del segundo rey se aprieta una vez que Yeonjun le dice lo que vio y lo que ha averiguado. Ambos regresan a la fiesta con sonrisas falsas y un dolor gigantesco en el pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigxs, espero si recuerden que una de las categorías de este fanfic explica que los Omegas tienen vaginas y que si esto les resulta asqueroso me lo pueden hacer saber para eliminarlo o hacerlo más digerible ya que cuando lleguemos al lemon quiero que no se molesten o me estén regañando ya que desde el inicio estuve aclarando en las categorías.


	7. 🎐𝔖𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫🎐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: "Relación entre Kai y Hanbin bastante soft junto a un pequeño apartado de como son las cosas en Synonymph"

Después de que Hanbin llevara a la fuerza a Kai hasta su habitación, se encargó de retirarle sus prendas para darle un baño y colocarle aquel vestido que su padre le envío, prestando atención a cada una de las emociones del contrario, quien a pesar de la ira inicial ahora tenía un puchero que le parecía de lo más adorable junto a ver como abrazaba en sus manos la tela del vestido, Hanbin había reconocido que aquella tela tenía el aroma a pino y cardamomo del rey Hyunjin, padre del príncipe omega y regente de Synonymph. Había visto múltiples veces el cuerpo desnudo de Kai, todas las noches era él el encargado de su cuidado y aseo personal, pero hoy Kai estaba empeñado en no quitarle la mirada de encima, con aquellos ojos brillantes que conocía a la perfección.

― _¿Por qué me miras así?_ _―_ pregunta Hanbin con una sonrisa mientras termina de vestir a Kai, sintiendo como las manos del príncipe rodean su cintura, recargando su cabeza en el estomago de su sirviente. Sabe que Kai esta vulnerable ya que estas pequeñas acciones son bastante significativas.

_― ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche, Hannie?_

Hanbin asiente ante la petición de su alteza, ¿como podía rechazar a ese dulce niño? Además, no es como si no se hubiera acurrucado con Kai en la cama.

Kai suelta momentáneamente la cintura de Hanbin dejando que este pueda cambiarse ante la atenta mirada del príncipe que se encamina a la gigantesca cama, con los brazos abiertos de par en par en espera del contrario que no le deja esperando mucho ya que pronto Hanbin está encima de él, con el aliento caliente de Kai contra el cuello del sirviente, los dos omegas se sintieron completamente en paz, dejando a sus aromas relajarles.

― _Hannie_ ― Kai susurra contra el cuello del otro incitando a mirar hacia abajo. ― _Te amo…_

La respiración de Hanbin se atascó en su garganta, no esperaba exactamente una confesión de amor de su príncipe a las horas de la mañana. Estaba a punto de responderle pero Kai era muy hablador cuando tenía alcohol en su sistema.

― _Sabes, en Synonymph_ _tenía tres primos de parte de mí papá ―_ una sonrisa adornó los labios de Kai mientras tenía un mirada lejana en sus ojos. _―, eran cachorros de mi tía Yeji y el capitán Bang Chan, los dos alphas eran Sungwoon, HyeJoo y el beta, Jihoon._ ― Hanbin asintió, recordando que el rey Hwang no era alguien de la realeza y que solo se había enlazado a la reina por sus reconocimientos militares. ― _A Jihoon le encantaba abrazarme todas las noches ―_ Kai recuerda con una sonrisa agridulce ―, _los mayores también les encantaban abrazarme, pero_ _Jihoon era más apegado a mí._

Hanbin había oído hablar de Jihoon, lo había visto una vez cuando Kai dejó Synonymph, recuerda al hermoso beta sollozar mientras su padre le sostenía de la cintura para evitar que saliera corriendo en dirección al carruaje, reflejando el dolor que significaba dejar a su primo y mejor amigo irse de su lado para nunca volver.

― _S_ _é supone que no debo tener favoritos,_ ― le dice como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto oscuro. ― _p_ _ero Jihoon era el mío._ ― confiesa dejando salir una risita.

Hanbin se ríe junto con Kai. Había escuchado de parte de Kai como sus primos eran bastante competitivos entre ellos junto a que está bastante seguro de escuchar que si Kai poseía un favorito podría provocar reuniones familiares caóticas en la casa Hwang.

― _P_ _ero eso está bien. Porque yo también era el favorito de él._ _―_ eso ultimo lo confiesa con un dolor oculto, recordando como Jihoon hizo de todo para evitar que él fuera a Nanchul, llorando ante la idea de dejar a su mejor amigo alejarse de él; hasta el punto de encarar a su padre, el rey Hyunjin, encarándolo por el horrible padre que era, pero Kai tampoco dio un paso atrás, sabía su tarea y no la iba a evitar, a pesar de que estaba dañando a muchos por esta elección. 

Un pesado silencio impregnaba el aire, Hanbin realmente no conocía este lado de Kai “el lado de él que es vulnerable, que habla sobre extrañar su hogar y su familia.” _― Me recuerdas a Jihoon , ¿sabes?_ ― Kai mira hacia él de nuevo tan intensamente. Sus ojos perforaban los suyos propios. ― _Ambos tienen esos ojos de ciervo tan brillantes y expresivos, ambos son tan hermosos y amables. Tan talentosos también_ ― Hace una pausa, mientras sus ojos se empañan por las lágrimas. ― _Todas las noches antes de que Jihoon se duerma, siempre le digo que lo amo. No había noche donde no le dijera eso._ ― Aunque un poco vidrioso por las lágrimas, se asegura de que Hanbin vea la veracidad de sus palabras en sus propios ojos. ― _De la misma manera que he llegado a amarte, Hannie._

Pero la primera lágrima que cayó no fue de Kai.

― _Kai-ssi._

_― Sé que nunca podré reemplazarlo a él ni a sus hermanos, pero_ ― Kai acaricia las mejillas de Hanbin para limpiar las lágrimas, más siguen cayendo _. ― estoy tan feliz de que en este reino, te tengo a ti, Hannie._

Dios, maldita sea. Hanbin no sabía que un Kai borracho era un Kai emocional.

― _Yo también te amo Kai_ ― Hanbin solloza contra el cabello de Kai ― _Siempre me tendrás a mí, lo juro._

 _― Gracias, es un placer tenerte, Hannie_ ― Kai finalmente siente que sus propias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. _― con Yeonjun y Soobin siento que no tengo lugar entre ellos, sabes. Nunca me elegirán._

Hanbin quiso estar en desacuerdo, en realidad, puede ver cómo los reyes se estaban acercando a Kai, dejándolo entrar lentamente en sus corazones aislados. Solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo.

― _Pero al final del día, creo que estaré bien. ¿Quieres saber por qué?_ ― Nuevamente pregunta como si estuviera compartiendo un oscuro secreto. ― _Porque te tengo a ti, Hannie._

Oh joder. La cara de Hanbin se arruga mientras solloza. Ni siquiera estaba borracho, pero está llorando como un niño, sostiene la cintura de Kai con más fuerza en su agarre, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Kai para oler más su aroma a algodón de azúcar y caramelo.

―  _No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de ser quien te cuide. Ningún otro miembro de la realeza me ha permitido jamás sostenerlos así o incluso llamarlos por su nombre. Ninguna otra persona a la que he servido me ha amado de la manera tú haces._

_― Hannie… ―_ más lágrimas escapan de los ojos de Kai, pero se mantiene bajo control, ya que el olor de Hanbin se estaba poniendo realmente amargo. _― Soy yo quien te está agradecido. Me has tratado como un verdadero amigo aquí en este reino. Me has tratado como a tu propia familia. Gracias, Hannie. Te quiero._

Solloza de nuevo contra el cabello de Kai, disculpándose en silencio por tener el cabello semihúmedo de su príncipe.

―  _Yo también te quiero Kai, gracias por amarme._

Kai pasó los dedos por el cabello de la nuca de Hanbin en un intento para calmarse.

_― ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?_

Estaba en la punta de la lengua de Hanbin decirle que podría quitarse la vida si el príncipe lo ordenaba. ― Lo que sea.

La sonrisa del príncipe se vuelve un poco triste. _― ¿Puedes prometerme que nunca me dejarás?_

_― Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarme eso._

Los labios de Kai tiemblan ― _Lo digo en serio. ― _algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, y Hanbin hace un esfuerzo por limpiarlas con las yemas de los pulgares. ― _Eres todo lo que tengo. Perdí a mi familia, no poseo un compañero, los reyes no me dejan tener a mis amigos cerca, y ni siquiera tengo cachorros._ ― Kai agarra la cara de Hanbin ― _No puedo perderte también._

Una lágrima cae del rostro de Hanbin, otra y otra. Hasta que fue un flujo constante que fluye por sus mejillas.

― _Kai-ssi_ ― Hanbin inclina su rostro hacia un lado para dejar un suave beso en la palma del contrario. ― _Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos,_ _te juré toda mi vida._

Kai luego choca sus frentes juntas, recordándole la forma en que Jihoon lo hacía en las noches cuando necesitaba consuelo.

―  _¿Nunca me dejarás?_

La respuesta escapó de sus labios antes de siquiera pensar en ella. ― _Nunca._

_― ¿Incluso si soy molesto cuando juego con los conejitos y hago que me persigas todo el tiempo?_

Hanbin deja otro beso en su otra palma. ― _Vamos a perseguir a todos los conejitos del mundo, juntos, lo prometo._

Kai lo honra con un beso dulce en los labios, separándose a los instantes. ― _¿Incluso cuando seamos viejos y ya no puedas correr detrás de mí?_

 _― Disparates._ ― se burla juguetonamente mientras choca sus narices. ― _Nunca seré lo suficientemente débil como para no correr tras un omega anciano y discapacitado como tú._

 _― ¡Oye!_ ― Kai chilla mientras Hanbin se ríe. _― No seré así de viejo._

Ahora es Hanbin quien besa sus labios ― _Lo serás, y eso está bien, porque vas a envejecer conmigo._

El corazón de Kai luego se infla con una sensación que hace que sus ojos suelten lágrima tras lágrima. ― _Eso me_ _encantaría._

Cuando Kai empieza a parpadear debido al efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, siente como Hanbin deposita un último beso en sus labios y su cuello, acurrucándose los dos mientras sus lobos guardan aquellas promesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera vez que actualizo antes pero esto es porque debo dos obras para Wattpad y aún no escrito nada junto a que mañana iré a la zona Gangman ha hacer compras y me distraigo mucho jaja anyways si quieren un capítulo de relleno donde explico como era la vida de Kai en Synonymph y la relación entre sus padres, me pueden avisar en los comentarios, si los leo aunque me tarde en contestar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los adoro~♡


	8. 🎐𝔈𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱🎐

Después de esa horrible fiesta, los dos Alphas intentaron acercarse al Omega para remediar las cosas, pero al mínimo intento Kai los rechazaba alegando que debía responder las cartas de su padre que para desgracia de ellos eran cada vez más recurrentes, hasta el punto de tener un halcón personal, regalo de Hyunjin para que las cartas de su hijo llegaran de inmediato. Desde esa noche que Yeonjun le envió a su habitación, había empezado a actuar distante y con hartazgo de los olores de los Alphas, usando los velos que Beomgyu y Taehyun le entregaron. Ambos estaban desesperados, no sabían cómo acercarse al Omega sin que él saliera de la habitación en el momento en que percibía una pizca del aroma de Yeonjun o Soobin. Ni siquiera les estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, inmediatamente se escapó antes de que pudieran saludarlo con un buenos días. Soobin se sentía cada vez más frustrado cada día, y ya habían pasado dos semanas. Podía ver cómo Kai estaba literalmente unido a Hanbin por alguna razón. Siempre estaba sosteniéndolo, aferrándose a él, oliéndolo ¿La peor parte? Hanbin incluso parecía extasiado de disfrutar del aroma de algodón de azúcar y caramelo del príncipe.   
  
Los reyes realmente no querían despedir a Hanbin, pero había que recordarle a alguien que cierto príncipe no era suyo. Pero tampoco era de ellos. En realidad, no fue justo. Soobin sabía que Kai era el omega más hermoso de los reinos de Synonymph y Nanchul, cada persona con la que se ha cruzado siempre ha estado asombrada de la gran belleza de éste, junto a su manera tan refinada de actuar que hechizaba y atraía a los demás para nunca quitarle los ojos de encima. Simplemente tuvo ese efecto, especialmente cuando sonreía. Realmente no tenía la culpa, Soobin lo sabía. Pero a veces, solo quería proteger al omega de los ojos astutos de los demás. Ojos que tenían toda la intención de hechizar al omega con el alma más pura. Solo querían protegerlo, eso es todo. Nada mas.    
  
— _Buenas tardes, sus majestades_ — Sus pensamientos se ve interrumpidos por el olor a dulces duraznos. Observando a Hanbin quien está inclinándose respetuosamente ante ellos. Los alphas ya estaban frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando captaron una pizca del caramelo que se aferraba a la piel y el aroma de Hanbin, su ceño de alguna manera se profundizó aún más. Kai huele a Hanbin casi todos los días, pero ni siquiera permitía que sus Alphas se le acercaran.    
  
— _¿Sí?_ — Soobin gruñe, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Al sentir la mirada de los reyes hacia él, Hanbin mantiene la cabeza inclinada.    
  
— _Sus Majestades, el príncipe Huening ha solicitado ir al mercado a por telas hoy. Quiere comprar sedas y sábanas nuevas para su nido. Yo, así como su guardia personal, Haruto, lo acompañaremos a los mercados. Nos aseguraremos de que esté completamente disfrazado en apariencia y olor. También nos aseguraremos de que no le suceda nada, uhm, a su omega_ — Lo primero que pensó Yeonjun fue _¿por qué Hanbin les preguntaba esto? ¿Kai estaba realmente tan molesto con ellos que ni siquiera quería enfrentarlos incluso cuando era él quien necesitaba algo de ellos?_ Soobin inmediatamente quiso declinar. No había forma de que permitiera que su omega abandonara el palacio con tan pocas medidas de seguridad. Si algo le sucede, seguramente perderá la maldita cabeza.    
  
— _Absolutamente n-_   
  
_— Adelante_ — Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a Yeonjun, quién estaba mirando a Hanbin con la mandíbula apretada.   
  
— _¿Qué?_ — Yeonjun lo tranquiliza con una mirada que dice, confía en mí.    
  
— _Volverás antes de la puesta del sol y lo juro, Hanbin. Si algo le sucede a Kai, los arrojaré a ti y a Haruto a algún lugar más horrible que las mazmorras._   
  
La amenaza fue injustificada, pero Hanbin lo entiende. Él hará cualquier cosa por el príncipe, después de todo, de la misma manera que los compañeros Alpha destrozarian cualquier cosa y todo lo que se atreva a dañar al príncipe omega.    
  
— _Tiene mi palabra, su alteza. —_ Yeonjun asiente, con una última reverencia Hanbin se gira para salir de la sala del trono, inmediatamente corriendo hacia Kai para contarle las buenas noticias. En el momento en que la puerta de su salón del trono se cierra, Soobin se vuelve hacia Yeonjun con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.    
  
— _¡¿Estas loco?! —_ Soobin gruñe _— ¿Y si algo le pasa a Kai? ¿Seguramente no crees que unos pocos disfraces podrían protegerlo por completo?_   
  
_—Por supuesto que no —_ Yeonjun suspira, la preocupación en su corazón y mente nunca se irá hasta que vea a su adorado Kai regresar al castillo en una sola pieza. Mira a su lado y llama la atención de uno de sus propios guardias.    
  
— _Jake, ven aquí —_ El jefe de los guardias corrió inmediatamente hacia su rey.    
  
— _¿Sí, su excelencia?_   
  
_— Lleva a otros tres guardias contigo y observa al príncipe Huening desde lejos. No le dejen saber que lo están mirando, no arruinen su disfraz y no llamen la atención sobre ustedes_ — Yeonjun instruye estrictamente — _mantenlo a salvo, Jake. Si le pasa algo, personalmente te arrojaré a las profundidades del infierno._   
  
Un trago resuena en la habitación, pero Jake mantiene su postura firme. — _Como desee, mi rey_ — Pero incluso cuando Jake se va y sabiendo que Kai ahora tiene protección adicional, el corazón de Soobin todavía se siente un poco incómodo.    
  
— _¿Estás seguro de esto, Yeonjun?_ — Para su sorpresa, la misma preocupación se refleja en los ojos de su amado, Yeonjun solamente suspira con resignación.    
  
— _No tengo elección, mi amor. Si no le dejamos ir, se volverá más distante de nosotros y con eso será suficiente para que el rey Hwang retire a su cachorro de nuestro compromiso; es un milagro que Kai no le haya contado nada —_ Extiende la mano para agarrar la mano de Soobin, apretándola firmemente para tranquilizarlo. _— Ya no estamos en su corazón, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es volver a ganarnos su favor._   
  
Por mucho que Soobin quisiera negar eso, Yeonjun tenía razón. Si le prohibían a Kai dejar el castillo, seguramente estaría más molesto con ellos de lo que ya estaba. Si querían que el omega volviera a la forma en que actuó con ellos antes de que hicieran esa horrible escena en la noche del baile, Yeonjun y Soobin seguramente tenían que ceder a los deseos del omega.    
  
— _Todavía no estoy seguro de esto, Yeonjun_ — Soobin se acurruca contra el pecho de su amado, su corazón late con preocupación y anhelo por su omega. Frunce el ceño mientras piensa en los millones de escenarios que le podrían pasar al príncipe. — _Solo lo quiero a salvo —_ Yeonjun deja caer un beso en la frente de Soobin, su aroma a café y chocolate negro envolviendo al segundo rey con la esperanza de calmarlo. Como si no se preocupara aún más por el omega.   
  
— _No le pasará nada, mi amor. Nunca lo permitiré._

* * *

  
  
— _Muchas gracias señor_. — Haruto sonríe al comerciante mientras dos salen corriendo con una risita, deteniéndose para saludar al Omega más alto que estaba envuelto de la cabeza a los pies. Él les devuelve el saludo, con una sonrisa debajo de la gruesa tela blanca que envuelve su rostro a excepción de sus ojos, entregándoles el pan que tiene en sus manos. Sin embargo, los niños pudieron ver sus ojos brillar mientras les devolvía el saludo, sus corazones saltaban de alegría con lo que Kai les había dado, se da la vuelta y ve a su compañero con ojos oprimidos. A pesar de que su propia cara estaba cubierta de manera similar como la suya, sabía que Hanbin estaba haciendo pucheros debajo de su propia cubierta de color azul.    
  
— _Quería ese pan_ — Hanbin resopla, mientras Haruto se ríe de él.    
  
— _¿Sabes que los niños rara vez pueden comer un pan así, verdad? —_ A pesar de saber eso, el puchero de Hanbin se vuelve más pesado.    
  
— _Estaba deseando probarlo, y ese era el último —_ Dios mío, Kai a veces no sabía si el omega era tanto como un niño como aquellos a los que acababa de darles un poco de pan.   
  
— _Hanbin, solo pídele a Jisoo que te prepare un poco en el palacio. Ella podría hacer eso ..._   
  
_— ¡Shhh! —_ Hanbin levanta la mano para cubrir la boca del príncipe, mirando de lado a lado si alguien lo ha escuchado. Haruto simplemente pone los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas del más joven, pero también sonríe debajo de sus propias mantas negras. — _Alguien podría escucharte._   
  
_—Cálmate Hannie, estoy incluso más cubierto que los monjes, ni siquiera pensarían que soy el pr ... _  
  
_— ¡Ning!_ — Hanbin grita y eso fue lo que realmente llamó la atención de las personas que los rodean. Se inclina en señal de disculpa ante los ciudadanos que miraron en su dirección. Ojos abatidos por la vergüenza mientras grita en medio del mercado. — _No puedes decir eso en voz alta._   
  
_— Hanbin..._ — Haruto lo regaña con una sonrisa — Eres tú quien va a hacer estallar nuestra apariencia si no bajas la voz. — _Un grito ahogado escapa de los labios de Hanbin mientras golpea el brazo de Haruto._   
  
_— ¡Cállate! Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para proteger a mi Ning como la buena y maravillosa persona que soy._   
  
Tanto Haruto como Kai resoplan simultáneamente. — ¡ _Deja de formar equipo con él!_ — Kai se ríe cuando Hanbin golpea su brazo esta vez. Él abraza al omega de todos modos.   
  
— _No estamos formando equipo para molestar a la mejor y más asombrosa persona del mundo, ¿no es así, Haru?_   
  
_— Absolutamente no, Ning_ — El alfa sigue el juego mientras le hace cosquillas a Hanbin por encima de sus ropajes. — _Esta persona es demasiado bonita para molestarla._   
  
Incluso con las extensas ropas, Kai sabe a ciencia cierta que Hanbin se sonrojaba ante las innumerables veces que Haruto lo ha llamado bonito. — _De todos modos. —_ Kai decide ayudar a Hanbin cuando descubre que sus ojos lo miran con impotencia. — _Vi la seda que quería allí. Vamos, tenemos que estar en casa pronto_ — Kai arrastra a Hanbin de la mano mientras corre hacia la tienda que acaba de ver y que muestra una fina seda que sabía que se vería bonita en su nido.   
  
Haruto sonríe mientras los dos omegas corren delante de él, pero se detiene en seco cuando siente que el aire se desplaza a su alrededor. Hace un escaneo rápido de sus alrededores, después de todo, él era su guardia asignado. Un movimiento detrás de ellos capta la atención del guardia. Intenta mezclarse con la multitud para mirar sutilmente a las personas que aparentemente tenían sus ojos puestos en su pequeño grupo. Para su absoluta sorpresa, ve a su compañero de guardia Jake, captando su vista a pesar del encubrimiento similar que tenía su propio grupo de guardias, todos cubiertos en diferentes tonos de gris. Decide no reconocerlo más y simplemente sigue a los dos omegas delante de él. Sin embargo, la sensación de peligro que aún acecha a su alrededor nunca se desvanece de sus sentidos. Pero esto era bueno, al menos el rey había enviado más refuerzos para seguirlos.   
  
— ¡ _Mira Hannie, esto es tan suave!_ — Kai presiona una seda de color rosa en la dirección de su amigo, y ambos omegas sonríen ante la sensación de las sábanas. Haruto simplemente les sonríe, manteniendo sus ojos en el puesto de observación, mientras entretiene los comentarios de los dos omegas. Se siente un poco nervioso, aunque un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que Jake también está al acecho con él. Sobre sus cadáveres, permitirían que cualquiera lastimara a Hanbin o Kai. Especialmente no por ese grupo de hombres cubiertos de negro mirándolos desde detrás de los árboles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja ustedes no lo saben pero les informo que hoy también les subiré un extra para que sepan un poco de como es Synonymph y puedan comprender el motivo por el cuál Kai es ofrecido a Yeonjun. Sinceramente no creo que el capitulo de spoilers para la trama futura así que no se preocupen, ya que si lo hace lo borrare y hacemos como si nada hubiese sucedido.


	9. 🎐𝔖𝔶𝔫𝔬𝔫𝔶𝔪𝔭𝔥🎐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Esto es un extra, no influye en la trama solo sirve para que conozcan cómo es el reino Synonymph, el lugar de nacimiento de Kai.

Synonymph, es conocido por ser el hermoso y rico reino del norte, una de las tierras donde el clima era armonioso, con gente devota a sus costumbres y a sus regentes, pero desde hace unos años el reino estuvo sumido en un terror absoluto, ¿ _el motivo_? La familia real. 

La corona de Synonymph era conocida por ser conformada por poseer regentes casi perfectos, esto porque la sangre real tenía una enfermedad que los mataba a una joven edad... los abuelos de Huening Kai eran un ejemplo claro de esto; los reyes, Jung Hoseok, Alpha heredero de la sangre real de Synonymph y su consorte, Kim Namjoon, un Beta de gran atractivo y una mente brillante que dejaba a múltiples Alphas anonadados; eran conocidos por ser los reyes más amados por su pueblo, pero no todo puede ser perfecto y el pequeño detalle de la naturaleza beta de Namjoon le hacía impotente la concepción de un cachorro que necesitaban para regir el reino. 

— _Su majestad, su hermana Da Won puede... —_ Hoseok miro mal al cónsul, sabía lo que querían decir con eso, Da Won había contraído nupcias con un rey extranjero, pero este había muerto meses en una guerra, dejando a su hermana preñada. Da Won no quería a su bebé ya que recordaba al hombre que juró amarla por la eternidad y le mintió. 

— _Se que ella no quiere al cachorro, así no la obligare a tenerlo, si quiere matarlo, no se lo evitare_ — el cónsul lo miro aterrado, ¿ _como ambos hermanos podrían ser tan crueles con un ser que no nacía_? Pero Hoseok lo hacía por Namjoon, su amado Namjoon había escuchado las palabras del consejo donde dictaban que si el rey no obligaba a Da Won a seguir con su embarazo, el consorte real sería destituido de su puesto para colocar a alguien que si pudiera darle crías al reino, ambos estaban molestos pero, estaban en el derecho, Synonymph era conocido por seguir las costumbres que la madre luna dictó a sus hijos y ellos no serían la excepción. 

El tiempo pasó y para sorpresa de todos, la princesa Da Won decidio por su cuenta seguir con su embarazo; y en una mañana de primavera, la princesa Huening Lea llego al mundo, siendo cargada por el consorte real quien besaba cada una de sus mejillas, abrazandola en su pecho mientras la noticia recorría los pasillos. Todo se veía como una buena historia o eso parecía... 

Lea miraba con los ojos apagados sin lagrima alguna los cadáveres de sus padres, la enfermedad los había asediado, llevándose primero a su padre Hoseok y a los pocos días a su madre Namjoon, dejando a la joven Omega cargar con la responsabilidad de su reino. Su hermana Bayiye, una Alpha de otro padre había rechazado la corona y su madre Da Won regía la corona extranjera así que estaba sola en esto. Había ascendido al trono a la dulce edad de doce años, siendo la más joven de la familia Real en cargar esta responsabilidad tan grande, durante su reinado no se sufrió de nada y se gozó de un reino próspero, más la princesa no era eterna y los cónsules lo sabían, ya que múltiples sirvientes y médicos del reino cuidaban a la reina quien desde los diecisiete empezó a mostrar síntomas de la enfermedad que le arrebató a sus padres, estando días enteros en la cama con múltiples dolores y alucinaciones que la dejaban agotada; y casi al borde de la muerte, así que en contra de todo, los cónsules empezaron la búsqueda de un Alpha digno que pudiera estar al lado de su reina y dar un heredero que no heredera la enfermedad. 

La búsqueda no fue fácil, más porque los rumores de la maldición de la realeza de Synonymph empezaron a correr así que muchos rechazaban la sola idea de tener lazos con la sangre maldita. 

— _Mi reina, los guerreros regresaron y le esperan en la sala principal_ — la voz de aquella beta trajo a la realidad a la joven quien alzó la mirada para mover la cabeza en respuesta, caminando en dirección al salón principal mientras un velo le cubría la mayoría del rostro dejando solo ver sus labios y parte de su cuello sin marcar, algo peligroso si tenemos en cuenta que la guardia real de Synonymph eran en su mayoría Alphas. La ceremonia de entrega de títulos y reconocimientos fue normal hasta el momento en que tres guerreros subieron con la reina para recibir el título más alto por sus triunfos, el horrible calor del celo atacó el cuerpo de la joven Omega quien debilitada por su cuerpo enfermo, se dejó caer asustando a todos los presentes. La escena había mostrado a su pueblo algo aterrador, si la reina moría se acababa la sangre real y con esto la prosperidad que estos traían a las tierras. 

Los cónsules llamaron a los tres guerreros de aquel momento para saber quién podría ser el consorte de la reina; los jóvenes eran Hyunjin, San y Juyeon, los tres Alphas puros y con una salud perfecta. La decisión fue difícil ya que los tres deseaban enlazarse con la reina, pero después de mucho pensarlo, el ganador fue el joven Hwang Hyunjin quien de inmediato fue llevado a la habitación de la reina. 

La escena que vio el Alpha fue tan desgarradora que quiso maldecir a aquellos cónsules que ignoraban la salud de la Omega, estaba desnuda hecha un ovillo en las sábanas de su cama, le miraba con terror mientras múltiples manchas de sangre estaban esparcidas en el suelo, muestra de como había luchado para no ser retirada de sus prendas. 

— ¡ _Vete de aquí, Alpha_! — escupió con asco y dolor mientras sus colmillos se asomaban, Hyunjin no retrocedió, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no retirarse sus prendas y lanzarse a la Omega, acercándose a paso lento y sin intención de ataque, ya cuando estaba frente a ella la tomó en brazos y la abrazó, sin emitir palabra alguna, Lea no comprendía esto, dejando que el Alpha la abrace en silencio, necesitaba esto, así que dejó después de muchos años salir sus lágrimas, aquellas que guardo desde la muerte de sus padres y demás eventos, no era una diosa sin sentimientos como la hacían ver, era humana y como tal era temerosa y frágil. La relación entre ambos empezó a ser mejor y con el paso de unos meses se enlazaron y dos años después de ese evento tuvieron a su primer hijo quien para su alegría había perdido la maldición que su madre cargaba. 

— _Papá, mamá, despierten que ya empezó el día_ — hablaba Kai mientras sacudía a sus padres los cuales dormían abrazados, abriendo los ojos de manera perezosa para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su cachorro, Hyunjin soltó a su esposa para tomar en brazos a Kai y abrazarlo, obteniendo risitas de este, sus días empezaban siempre de esta manera y ambos lo adoraban. Salieron de la habitación aún en sus pijamas, desayunando con su hijo mientras los cónsules dejaban la lista de los deberes reales, Hyunjin asintió aburrido a todo esto mientras observaba a su esposa, Lea a pesar de todo, seguía con la enfermedad, si bien ya no tenía esos horribles síntomas, su cabello en algún momento oscuro ahora era cenizo junto a tener una piel más pálida de lo normal que aveces dejaba ver sus venas y un cuerpo tan delgado que aterraba a Hyunjin quien pensaba que en cualquier momento se podría romper, y aún así su amada era fuerte porque nunca mostraba su lado débil a nadie y hasta sacaba energías desconocidas para hacer feliz a su cachorro quien desconocía el estado de su madre. 

— ¡ _Tzuyu_! — la voz de su amada le sacó de sus pensamientos. — _Lleva al joven príncipe Hwang a su habitación, su tía Yeji vendra a verle. —_ la sirvienta obedeció dejando a los reyes solos. — _Se que estas pensando Jin y déjame decirte que debes dejarlo._

_— ¿De qué hablas?_

_— Morire Hyunjin, los médicos me dijeron que solo tengo dos meses más de vida... —_ el Alpha por fin comprendió la necedad de los cónsules en llevarse a Kai. 

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ — la reina sonrió. 

— _No había necesidad de hacerte cargar antes con el dolor. Además, creo que será mejor que hagamos las preparaciones para Kai. Aún no llega su celo pero su cuerpo muestra indicios de ser un Omega..._

_— Entonces deberá llevar tu apellido y no el mío... No deseo casarlo con alguien que no ame._

_— Yo tampoco pero dejarlo aquí le traerá dolor además, no sabemos si esto es contagioso, es mejor que se aleje... tu también, estarás fuera de aquí hasta mi deceso, regresarás en cuanto yo muera ya que el reino necesita a su rey._ — Hyunjin asintió, no le agrada para nada esto, pero Lea hacia todo para que su familia no tuviera que sufrir lo que ella pasó. _— Cuando regreses, no le digas a Kai sobre mi muerte, hazle creer que sigo viva, por favor... no quiero que me olvide..._

_— Lea..._

_— Por favor Jin, quiero que mi bebé siga pensando que estoy aquí, que no lo deje solo como mis padres me hicieron... no lo hagas sufrir lo mismo._ — y así fue, a la mañana siguiente los cónsules se llevaron al príncipe para criarlo mientras Hyunjin pasaba el tiempo con su esposa, eso hasta que una mañana mientras él estaba con su hijo, la noticia del fallecimiento de ella le cayó como un balde de agua fría, guardando el dolor mientras abrazaba a su hijo, ocultando su dolor mientras olía las notas de algodón de azúcar de su cachorro, un olor que compartía con su madre. 

Kai se crió de manera rápida mientras sus primos le acompañaban, de repente saliendo con Jihoon a jugar sin permiso a los jardines, corriendo por el lugar, para en la noche ser regañados por su tía Yeji y su padre quienes le prevenian de los peligros de salir solos, ambos pasaron múltiples aventuras con la compañía de Kang Taehyun y Park Beomgyu, el primero era heredero de la corona de Crown y el segundo era el consorte real nacido de los nobles Park Jimin y Kim Taehyung de Crown. Su tercer celo llegó y con eso la fecha de su compromiso, llorando a mares en los brazos de sus primos mayores quienes le consolaban, escuchando atentamente los sollozos del joven Omega, Jihoon al ser el más apegado a él entendía el dolor del Omega, así que armandose de valor se dirigió al despacho del rey, ignorando a los sirvientes que le prohibían entrar, empujando la puerta para toparse a su tío, los cabellos oscuros del hombre junto a ese gesto de pocos amigos fue su bienvenida. 

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —_ la voz molesta de su tío intentó intimidarle pero Jihoon no se dejó doblegar, enfrentando la mirada del Alpha, respondiéndole su mirada con una más ácida. 

— _Nada, solo vengo a ver a un Alpha sin corazón, usted lo conoce bien, es el rey Hwang Hyunjin de Synonymph._ — Hyunjin gruñó — _Es un bastardo que acaba de entregar a su cachorro a un rey desconocido, él y su esposa de mierda._ — ahí fue la gota que derramó el vaso, podrían insultarle a él, pero a Lea, oh, a Lea y a Kai no podrían ni tocarles un cabello en su guardia, sacando sus colmillos y aquellos orbes rojizos exclusivos de la familia Hwang. 

— _Mira mocoso, no tientes a tu suerte, puedes ser hijo de mi hermana, pero al insultar a mi esposa ese lazo queda extinto_ — su voz grave junto a todos los demás elementos lograron hacer temblar a Jihoon. —, _dime ahora, ¿Qué necesitas ya que tienes tiempo limitado antes de que pierda la cabeza?_

_— ¿Por qué entregan a Kai con esos Alphas? Ellos están enlazados, además su reino está demasiado alejado del nuestro, era mejor que se enlazará a alguien aquí en Synonymph o Crown, ¿Por qué Nanchul?_

Hyunjin no sabía que responderle, ya que la decisión de que Kai fuera a Nanchul fue tomada por Lea y los cónsules, y después de su deceso la información fue casi inaccesible para él. 

— _Es lo mejor para él..._

_— ¿Como puede ser lo mejor para él? Tío, recapacita un poco, incluso si la reina esta en contra, evita esto, solo le harán daño a Kai, ¿acaso son tan inhumanos para lanzar a su cachorro a las fauces de la bestia?_

_— No puedo recapacitarlo con ella..._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la reina es cruel o-_

No le dejo terminar — _Ella murió hace unos meses_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— La madre de Kai está muerta, la maldición la asesinó, ella ya no está aquí y es mejor que Kai tampoco esté._ — Jihoon tardó en asimilarlo, y después de mucho reflexionar se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor, si los rumores eran ciertos, la tristeza atraería a la enfermedad y Kai la contraria, terminando con el joven mucho antes de que pudiese disfrutar su vida. No dijeron más, regresando cada uno a sus actividades, regresando a por Kai para fingir no saber nada, acompañandolo en sus últimos días, ayudándole a elegir un vestido de bodas junto a las gemas imperiales que adornarian su cuerpo una vez que llegara a Nanchul. 

— _No me gusta este vestido, te hace ver subido de peso_ — murmura molesto Jihoon al ver a Kai usar las prendas ceremoniales de Nanchul. 

Kai deja escapar una risita. _— ¿Sabes que este es el vestido ceremonial del reino de mi prometido? Si yo fuera el a casarme con alguien de aquí, estaría probando las prendas de Synonymph._ — menciona recordando el enorme cuadro de sus padres, aquel vestido entallado a la figura de su madre, su cabello recogido y adornado por múltiples peinetas de pavo real junto a ese escote que dejaba ver el cuello y parte de la nuca descubiertos, mostrando aquella parte tan importante para los Omegas, ya que en ese lugar la marca de su Alpha le reclamaría y no podría reaccionar a nadie más que a él. Si, las costumbres eran distintas, en Nanchul las prendas no daban nada a la imaginación, mostrando únicamente el rostro ya que el cuerpo del Omega era en exclusiva de su Alpha. Por mandato había sido informado que su prometido ya estaba enlazado a otro Alpha, el noble Kim Soobin, ahora Choi, un Alpha del linaje Kim, conocido por brindar consortes a la corona de Nanchul y que por primera vez en 20 años ha dado a luz a un Alpha. 

Así que por este curioso evento, podría usar el vestido de su reino, ya que su compromiso era mero tratado comercial, Synonymph le brindaba seda y demás piedras preciosas a Nanchul por la flor de loto que solo en su reino se producía, esta tenía propiedades medicinales que ayudaban a la fertilidad y el celo de los Omegas, adelantandolo o apagandolo dependiendo la dosis y en el caso de la preñez, brindándole al feto una dosis de vitaminas enorme, gracias a esa flor de loto su madre había logrado concebirlo ya que su enfermedad le dejo casi infértil. Pero Kai no era grosero, su padre y su madre le habían instruido que a donde fuera respetara las tradiciones de los demás, aún si anhelaba usar un vestido similar al de su adorada madre, usaría el vestido de Nanchul a pesar de ser bastante alejado de su gusto. 

Planeaban continuar cotilleando pero Hyunjin entró a la habitación, solicitando ser dejado solo con su hijo, ya sin nadie más se permitió tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo, recordandole cuando Kai era apenas un recién nacido que tenía el rostro regordete y que cabía perfectas en sus brazos. 

— _Papá, te voy a extrañar mucho, tu y mamá me harán mucha falta_ — menciono Kai con la voz rota, denotando el dolor que le producía estar completamente alejado de sus progenitores. 

— _Nosotros también Kai, eres nuestro pequeño milagro, el bebé que siempre anhelamos, es difícil dejarte ir_ — se mordió la lengua ante cada intento que su cerebro daba para informarle al menor el deceso de su madre, no, suficiente tenía con esta boda sin amor para añadirle un peso más. — _, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el como usabas mis sacos militares y decías que eras un guerrero invencible._

Kai dejó escapar una carcajada, — _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, tus sacos eran enormes y con las múltiples decoraciones pesaban kilos para mi. Hasta mamá temía que me hiciera daño, pero aún así seguía sacándolos de su clóset. —_ Hyunjin asintió. 

— _Y a pesar de todo, mírate ahora, mis sacos te quedan cortos y ya no eres un pequeño cachorro juguetón, ahora eres un Omega consorte y un perfecto futuro rey._ — Kai notó la tristeza de su padre al decir el futuro titulo que ocuparía, una vez casado si el rey de Nanchul no le necesitaba en su castillo, podría regresar a Synonymph y ejercer el cargo de monarca ya que su edad era la necesaria, incluso si sus padres estaban vivos él podría ser coronado como rey. 

— _No gracias, papá, ese titulo lo tendrán tú y mi madre hasta el día de sus decesos —_ Hyunjin estalló, no podía guardar más el secreto. 

— _Cariño, el motivo por el cuál vine a verte no era para recordarte asuntos del pasado, es para contarte acerca de tu madre —_ Kai prestó atención a su padre — _Se que esto será muy doloroso pero... tu mamá ya no está aquí._

Kai guardó silencio, comprendiendo el porque era entregado a un reino extranjero, el porque su madre nunca asistía a verle, que solo pudiera hablar con ella por cartas y sobretodo la apariencia enferma de su padre. 

— _Kai, lo lamento, lo lamento demasiado, no quería decirte, pensaba seguir el secreto pero no puedo seguir mintien-_

Su hijo le detuvo, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de su padre, limpiando sus lágrimas, notando aquellos ojos felinos que él no pudo heredar. — _Papá, tranquilo, no te disculpes por algo que debías hacer... además ya me lo pensaba, mamá siempre fue bastante distante junto a que de un momento a otro recibir cartas no es algo normal._

 _— ¿No, nos odias? —_ Kai negó. 

— _No, son mis padres, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí además ustedes hicieron de todo para que no me enterará, es algo lindo pero inútil, dentro de poco morirán... ¿y yo?_

_— Tu no lo harás, los doctores reales te han investigado y estas sano, no puedes generar la enfermedad._

_— Gracias... papá, no me quiero casar... no quiero hacerlo, quiero quedarme aquí. —_ y con lágrimas en sus ojos Kai, sintió a su padre tomarle de la cintura y cargarlo como cuando era pequeño, ignorando la diferencia de tamaños, la edad y todo, meciendo a su hijo mientras este lloraba en su pecho, susurrandole palabras de amor y consuelo. Los días pasaron y Kai se tuvo que ir de Synonymph, estando en una carroza con su padre y el sirviente que el rey de Nanchul le entregó semanas antes, mirando por la ventana como Jihoon peleaba con su padre y sus hermanos para salir corriendo a por él, llorando y gritando para que le soltaran y Kai sentía su corazón romperse ante la imagen de él dejando la tierra que le vio nacer y crecer, tomando la mano de su padre apretandola al igual que mordía sus labios para evitar llorar, no podría verse débil, había aceptado esto y debía comerse su dolor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya ayudado y hasta aquí las actualizaciones del día, me gustaría saber lo que piensan dejándome un comentario, los leo a pesar de tardarme, muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~♡


End file.
